


Something Unexpected

by Lupa_shadow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confusion, F/M, Love, M/M, Mating Bonds, Mpreg, No Omegas, Sexuality Revelation, Smut, Yaoi, alpha grimmjow, beta ichigo, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_shadow/pseuds/Lupa_shadow
Summary: Ichigo is having a hard time understanding himself and his own thoughts. All he seems to think about is one person, or should I say Arrancar. Grimmjow does something unexpected and Ichigo finds it really hard to understand. And once he starts to go through some unexpected changes, he starts to learn more about himself as a hollow and where he stands in all of it. Can Ichigo find it in himself to love someone that everyone else says is a monster? Will he forget everything anyone has ever told him and take the time to get to know Grimmjow? Or will his world be completely shattered at the thought of being abandoned by his friends and family?Warning this is my first fan-fic for Bleach, so please leave comments. I would love to get some feedback!





	1. Chapter 1

       It's been three months since the war between the Arrancars and the Soul Reapers ended. Ichigo had defeated Aizen and was supposed to have lost his powers, but surprisingly he hadn't. And he's had some semblance of a normal life, well, as normal as a Soul Reaper who was also part human and part hollow could get. But the way it ended didn't make sense to Ichigo. Not the part where he fought Aizen, but the one where Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, an Arrancar, had fought one of his own to allow Ichigo to fight Aizen. And he hadn't seen the guy since then. He wanted answers, but he couldn't open a senkaimon or a garganta. He had asked Shiro, his hollow, many times if it was even a little possible. He would just get a "Ya wish" or "In yer dreams" as a response.

       He wished he could communicate with him somehow or someway, but he couldn't just up and ask his friends from the Soul Society to take him to Hueco Mundo to talk to him. He could ask Kiskue Urahara, but he was sure the guy would blab to his human friends about it. Maybe he could--

"Ichigo!"

       Ichigo jumped out of his musings, having been yelled at. He had been lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

       "What?" He sat up and looked at his redheaded friend, who he hadn't noticed.

       "I've been trying ta get yer attention for ten minutes!" His friend yelled.

       "Chill out Renji. I was just thinking." He said rolling his eyes.

       "What could have made ya zone out completely?! It would have ta be pretty serious." Renji stood waiting for an answer.

       Ichigo hadn't told any of his friends what Grimmjow had done. All they knew, was that he had defeated Aizen who was currently locked away.

       "Just the fight with Aizen." He lied.

       "Ya won! What's there to think about?!" Renji was obviously confused, but didn't see through the lie Ichigo had just told him.

       'Everything.' Ichigo looked out his bedroom window to look at the evening sky that was slowly turning purple.

       Renji just shook his head at him. "What has been up with ya lately? Ya don't spar with me anymore, ya hardly talk ta yer friends, and Rukia is worried sick about ya! Talk ta me, ya know ya can trust me, right?!"

       "Of course!" Ichigo looked at Renji. "It's just..." He paused. What? Why didn't he just go back to the way he used to be?

       "It's just what, Ichigo?!" Renji didn't know what was up with him. 'Maybe he's just going through a phase,' Renji tried to think reasonably. 'He's still a teenager in high school, maybe he's got some pent up tension.'

       Ichigo was about to respond, but Renji cut him off.

       "Are yer hormones raging? Or is it something else?"

       "Are you asking me about my sexuality, Renji?" Ichigo deadpanned. 

       He hadn't actually thought about it before. He assumed he liked girls, but he was never interested by them. That didn't mean he was gay, right? 'Could I be gay?' He tried to think of some random girl grinding on his lap, but nearly threw up at the mental image he had created. Then an image of Grimmjow sweating with that psychotic grin and hunger in his eyes as he looked at Ichigo came into his mind. And he suddenly had an aching hard on in his pants.

      'No. No. No. No!' Ichigo shook his head to dislodge the image. Out of all the people that could have popped into his head, and Grimmjow was the first to have popped into his head?! 'It can't be! Grimmjow is an Arrancar and I am a Soul Reaper. It's forbidden!' 

       **'Yer body disagrees.'**

      Shiro decided to jump into his mental conversation, making Ichigo squirm was fun for him.

      'Shut up! No one asked you!'

       **'Ya aren't very smart are ya?'**

      'What are you trying to say?!'

       **'Figure it out fer yaself.'**

      'Damn you, tell me!'

      After Ichigo didn't receive a response he just yelled in anger. He was trying to pull his hair out he was so frustrated.

      "Whoa, calm down Ichi." Renji had been surprised at his sudden outburst. "No need ta get angry. It was just a question." Renji held his hands up in mock surrender.

      "Shut up! And you let your accent slip!" Ichigo yelled at him.

      All that determined was that he was gay. Not that he was into Grimmjow, right?

      "Oh! Sorry." Renji had done it by accident, not that it was the first time it happened.

      Ichigo had crossed his arms over his chest and was now glaring at the redhead.

      "Not to pry or anything, but what is your sexuality?" Renji was curious, now that Ichigo had brought it up.

      "I think," Ichigo paused,"I'm gay." Ichigo looked at the floor as a dust of pink tinted his cheeks.

      "No need to be embarrassed! If it makes you feel any better I'm bisexual." Renji said with a grin on his face.

      "No shit! You've got the biggest crush in the world on Rukia's brother! All you ever say is 'Byakuya this' and 'Byakuya that' , like you're obsessed with him!"

      "Wha-- N-no I don't, you're crazy!" Renji's face turned a deep shade of red, almost the same as his hair.

      "And you're a magical fucking unicorn!"

      Ichigo yelled at him sarcastically. He often became hostile when irritated or upset. And hostility for him was just yell and be sarcastic.

      Renji was about to reply, but Ichigo's dad called him down for dinner. Renji waved good-bye and left Ichigo to his own devices.

      Sighing Ichigo went downstairs to the dining room. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo had to dodge a punch thrown his way and responded by punching his dad in the gut.

      Who then collapsed to the floor, while Ichigo walked to the dining table and sat down.

      "Serves you right." Ichigo mumbled as his dad groaned in pain.

      "Ichi-nii you shouldn't hit dad."

      Yuzu, ever the peacemaker, tried to reason with him. 

      "That's what goat-face gets for trying to attack people." Karin, Yuzu's older twin, replied.

      Though they are twins, Yuzu and Karin were complete opposites. Yuzu had light brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes with a kind expression. But Karin had jet black hair and black eyes with an indifferent expression.

      Ichigo and Karin began to eat, while Yuzu helped their dad stand up.

      "Ichigo's so mean!" 

      Isshin, their dad, began with the waterworks, but Ichigo had already zoned out. Once again trying to solve the mystery that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

       **'If ya care so much, why don't ya jus' call out ta 'im.'**

      'No! I'm not a damn damsel in distress!'

       **'No. But ya will be soon.'**

'The hell does that mean?!' 

      When he didn't hear a response, Ichigo cursed Shiro internally for making his frustration worse. Ichigo quickly finished eating and went back up to his room, shutting the door behind him for privacy. He sat at his desk and took his book out of his bag. He needed to study for his math test anyway.

      Ichigo opened up the it to the designated page and began trying to read. He sat there for almost an hour before groaning in frustration. He understood what the words were saying, but he just couldn't concentrate on it. His thoughts kept going between what Shiro said and what Grimmjow had done. But he didn't get that either. They both confused him to no end, and he was getting a headache just thinking about it.

      Frustrated, Ichigo slammed the book shut and put it away. The aching hard on he had had was now only semi-hard. Hopefully his sisters hadn't noticed when he had gone down to dinner. 

      Ichigo fully intended to ignore his semi-hard cock, in favor of getting ready for bed. He had taken a shower before lounging on his bed and thinking of Grimmjow earlier. (Not in the sexual way.)

      Now changed into a sweatshirt and pajama pants, Ichigo laid down on his bed under the covers and put his head in the pillow. Slowly, he began to fall alseep thinking of blue eyes and sky blue hair. And he couldn't help, but think,'Why?'


	2. Chapter 2

        Early the next morning, Ichigo got ready for school with dread. He didn't remember anything he had read from the textbook. But he did remember waking up with morning wood, which had never happened before.

        And that while taking care of it, he kept seeing mental images of Grimmjow looking at him with a down right hungry look in his eyes. He shivered just thinking about it, and what that hungry look could possibly mean.

        Shaking the thoughts and images from his head, Ichigo went down for breakfast. He needed to focus, he had a test today. He didn't need thoughts about the Arrancar popping into his head at the wrong point in time.

        Once he reached downstairs, Ichigo rubbed at his left eye with his fist. But when he stopped, he noticed his family staring at him.

        "What?" He asked them confused.

        Even his dad, who was never quiet, was staring at him in shock. And he was starting to panic.

        "What?! What's wrong?!" He yelled at them.

        "Ichi-nii, your hair...it's longer. A lot longer." Yuzu said as she stared at him.

        Ichigo ran back upstairs to the bathroom to look in the mirror. And what he saw shocked him. His hair had grown all the way down to the middle of his thighs. He just shook his head,'How? It wasn't this long last night. And how did I not notice it when I was getting dressed?!' 

        Ichigo rubbed his eyes and looked again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But it was still there. He pinched his arm to make sure he was not dreaming and winced in pain. 'Definitely not asleep.' 

        He sighed and went back downstairs to breakfast. He could probably ask Urahara or Yoruichi about it later.

        Once he was back downstairs he looked to Yuzu and asked,"You got a hair band I can use?" Boys weren't allowed to have long hair in school unless it was tied up.

        "Yeah hold on." Yuzu ran past Ichigo and upstairs to get him a hair band.

        Mean while, Ichigo sat down at the dining table and began to eat breakfast. Karin was eating too and was back to being as indifferent as always. But Isshin had a serious look on his face and that was creepy.

        Isshin was usually over excited and happy. It was really annoying, but now that something strange had happened over night. He was serious and determined to find out how it happened.

        Yuzu had returned from the room she share with Karin and began to tie a loose ponytail that rested on Ichigo's neck and back.

        "Thanks." He said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

        "You're welcome." 

        Yuzu sat down to eat, when she noticed the look her dad had on his face.

        "Something wrong Dad?" 

        "No."

        Was the only response she got before going back to eating. Ichigo ignored the exchange. He knew his dad would want answers just like he did, but they would have to wait. He had to go to school.

        Once Ichigo finished eating, he washed his plate and set it in the dish rack to dry. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

        "I'm headn' out," he called as he left. His friend Mizuiro stood waiting for him on the sidewalk. Which was a usuall occurrence, they always walked to school together.

        "Whoa! What is up with your hair?"

        Mizuiro was just as shocked as he and his family had been.

        "Don't know, but I do know it wasn't like this last night." Ichigo told him seriously.

        "It also makes you look more feminine than you already did." Mizuiro told him as they started walking. Ichigo sent a glare his way, but Mizuiro just snickered at him.

        Ichigo thought he was only a little bit feminine looking before, but Mizuiro was right. If he wasn't careful someone might mistake him for a girl. For a second he thought about asking Shiro, but decided against it because he was still mad at him. And Shiro would just make his frustration worse.

        Once at school, they made it to their class on the third floor. People were already talking when they walked in. But it suddenly got quiet once everyone saw Ichigo's, now long, hair.

        One or two of the guys in his class were staring at him like he was their next meal. But then he directed a glare at everyone in the room, and they quickly looked away and went back to talking.

        "Wow, I wish I had hair like that!" 

        Ichigo looked to Orihime as they made it to their group of friends. The girl was as happy-go-lucky as ever and was looking at his hair in awe. Ichigo just sighed,'She really has too much energy.'

        "Orihime, your hair is only a little bit shorter than his. But how did it get that long?" Tatsuki asked him. Ichigo had known her since he was nine and he couldn't lie to her.

        He shrugged and said,"Don't know."

        "You don't know?" Ichigo jumped at the voice behind him.

        And of course it was Uryuu Ishida, the brains of the operation. He pushed his glasses up his nose, while he waited for Ichigo to answer.

        "Don't sneak up on someone like that! I could have hit you square in the face!" Ichigo yelled at him.

        Uryuu just cleared his throat and said,"Violence aside, what you're saying is it grew over night, but you don't know how?"

        "Yeah, do you know something I don't," Ichigo asked him, raising an eyebrow.

        "No. But I will look into it, with your history anything is possible." Uryuu ignored the glare Ichigo sent him and sat down at his own desk, while pulling out a book to read.

        "You'd think it was bad enough with your hair being orange, but now it's long too." Tatsuki said to Ichigo pitifully. 

        "Are you going to cut it?" Chad asked. He looked at Ichigo with the same serious, yet nonchalant, face. Considering Chad let his hair hang in his eyes, it was a surprise the brunette had asked.

        Ichigo just sighed and said,"No, I don't really mind it being this long." 

        The bell rang right after he responded, so they took their seats. And through most of the day, people would look at Ichigo as if they had never really noticed him before. Even during gym class people watched him out of curiosity.

        Ichigo tried to ignore them all as much as possible, but they were starting to get on his nerves. His eyebrow twitched with irritation,'Why can't people mind their own business?!' Finally letting out his irritation, Ichigo kicked the soccer ball he had been holding and watched as it hit his friend Keigo in the head.

        "Shit." He mumbled.

        He and a couple of the other guys in his class went to check on Keigo. Keigo was holding his head in his hands while he lay there on his back.

        "What was that for?" Keigo groaned.

        "Sorry, just letting off a little steam. Didn't mean to hit you in the head," Ichigo said apologetically. He grabbed Keigo's forearm and helped him stand up.

        "It's fine, just warn me next time." Keigo patted Ichigo on the back, but it felt wrong to Ichigo. He had been feeling a weird itch in his body, like he needed something. But it didn't feel right when Keigo patted him on the back. He just sighed and shook his head, his life had become too confusing.

        The rest of the day was much the same, but towards the end of school the "itch" he had, had gotten worse. And it seemed to turn into a real itch, he couldn't keep from scratching his arm. 'What the hell is going on with me?' Ichigo was starting to worry. As soon as the bell rung signaling the end of school, Ichigo quickly packed up his stuff and left. He didn't want to wait another second to get home. He needed a shower to try and get rid of this weird itch. When he got home he pulled his hair out of the ponytail and quickly went upstairs to his bedroom. Qckly, he grabbed his things for a shower and hurried to the bathroom down the hall.

        Ichigo turned on the water and got in the shower without checking the water temperature. The water was cold, but refreshing to him. He hadn't noticed the slight fever he had.

        Finishing his shower, Ichigo went to downstairs and made some instant ramen in the microwave. He was too tired to wait for Yuzu to cook dinner.

        Once he had finished his ramen, he went back up to his room to lie down and go to sleep. Shutting the door behind him, he went to his bed and laid down without getting under the cover. He had taken medicine to reduce his fever, but he still had a light fever and a headache.

        He slowly began to drift off to sleep, and couldn't help but think,'Is this what Shiro meant, when he said I would be a damsel in distress soon?' And once he was completely asleep, he dreamt of strong arms holding him close and a soft soothing growl calming him down.


	3. Chapter 3

        To Ichigo's irritation, his fever had gotten worse over night. He woke up drenched in sweat, his face flushed, and an unbearable heat pulsing through his body. He couldn't even get out of bed, because whatever this was was exhausting him.

        Isshin had taken his temperature and had told Ichigo he would be on bed rest for the day. Ichigo groaned st the thought of having to stay home with his dad,'Could it get any worse?'

        Isshin gave Ichigo a fever reducer that would help with the aching pain he was in. But it didn't seem to have an effect. He was still aching all over, but it was strange. Not only was he aching, sweaty, and running a fever, he also had a raging hard on that wouldn't go away. To Ichigo's relief, Isshin hadn't notice that. Nor did Yuzu when she brought him oatmeal for breakfast in bed.

        Ichigo managed to eat the oatmeal without throwing up, much to his surprise. He set the bowl on the tray on the night stand next to his bed, and mustered all the strength he could to get his things and get to the bathroom down the hall. He hoped that taking a cold bath would help. 

        Turning on the cold water, Ichigo filled up the tub and began to undress on wobbly legs. Undressed, Ichigo sunk down into the cold water and felt a little relief. But it didn't last long, his body began to heat up again with another wave of unbearable heat moving through him. And it didn't help that he still had a raging hard on. Trying to get rid of it, Ichigo began to stroke his erection as he soaked in the water.

        Considering he had barely masturbated for the first time the morning before, he was really sensitive. Ichigo bit his bottom lip to keep his moans from slipping out. And the flood of images that came to his mind spurred him on. To Ichigo's surprise the imagined images were consistent. Most of which showed Grimmjow pinning him to the bed and taking him like a wild animal. Others were of Ichigo riding Grimmjow like a damn horse. All of which had Ichigo finally coming undone.

       Ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream as hot white cum spurted out. His breathing was heavy and ragged, but it did little to sate the heat that had overcome him.

       Experimentally, Ichigo moved his hand and prodded a finger at his virgin entrance. He closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding, quickly he pushed his index finger in his puckered hole. Hissing at the momentary pain, Ichigo waited before he began to stretch himself. Thrusting his finger in and out, he could barely hold in the moans and mews threatening to break out.

       Cautiously, Ichigo added a second finger only wincing in pain for a second before it turned to pleasure. Pumping his fingers in and out, Ichigo bit his lip so hard to keep quiet that it began to bleed. His body was racked with pleasure, and then he hit a bundle of nerves that made him see white as he went over the edge.

       'I can't believe I just did that!' Ichigo's face was red and his breathing was heavy as he cleaned up the mess he had made of himself. 'At least the heat went away.'

       Ichigo finished bathing and quickly got dressed. Heading to his room took him a bit on wobbly legs.

       Opening the door to his room, he was surprised to see the one person who had been plaguing his mind. Ex-Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

       Ichigo was stunned into silence as he stared at the man. Grimmjow just smirked with glee having rendered him silent.

       "Miss me?" He asked.

       Ichigo just stared at him in shock. Remembering his dad was downstairs a few feet away, Ichigo quickly shut his door.

       Grimmjow stood up and walked towards Ichigo with a knowing smirk. When he was close enough he leaned down and whispered in his ear.

       "It's nice ta see ya again, Kitten." 

       Grimmjow's hit breath against his ear sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine.

       "How?"

       Was the only thing he could say or ask. Grimmjow chuckled low and deep in his ear. Ichigo backed up against the door to put distance between them. Something in Grimmjow's scent was driving him crazy. He needed to keep his distance.

       "How?" He asked again.

       Grimmjow grinned with that familiar psychotic look and said,"Same as always, a garganta."

       "When did you get here?" Ichigo asked. He was probably there to pick a fight, but Ichigo was in no condition to fight.

       "When ya were in the bathroom touchin' yerself."

       Ichigo was shocked, but he wasn't going to let Grimmjow know that. It would only boost the man's ego. Instead he asked,"How did you know?"

       "I can smell ya, but let's skip this and get ta why I'm here." Grimmjow's grin turned into a delighted smirk. 'He's gonna flip his shit at this.'

       "Why are you here?" Ichigo was starting to get suspicious. He had no idea what Grimmjow wanted, so there was no telling what he would do. Ichigo carefully made his way around Grimmjow while keeping an eye on him. His Substitute Soul Reaper badge was on his night stand. If he could get to it before Grimmjow attacked or made a move, he would be fine.

       "Oh, no reason in particular. Just..." Grimmjow trailed off while he walked closer to Ichigo.

       "Just what?" He asked through gritted teeth. Ichigo was starting to lose his patience, he didn't have time for this.

        **'Chill King, jus' listen.'**

       'He needs to get on with it!' 

       Shiro just sighed and let Ichigo be. It wouldn't do any good to get him mad, he would just ignore Shiro for a week. That, and he would snap at everyone and yell at them.

       Grimmjow couldn't keep that smirk off his face, carefully he said,"You."

       Ichigo quickly grabbed his Substitute Soul Reaper badge and slammed it to his chest, forcing his soul out of his body. Letting his body fall to his bed, Ichigo quickly grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and the wrapping unraveled. Ichigo wasn't going down without a fight, ignoring the instinctual need to submit.

      "Whoa there Kitten, I'm not gonna kill ya!"

      Grimmjow held his hands out, palm open, as he tried to calm Ichigo down. But Grimmjow had called him 'Kitten' like he was a pet, Ichigo was not having it.

      "Give me one good reason not to kill you!"

      Ichigo was furious with the man. Ichigo didn't care if they were in his room,'No one treats me like a pet!'

      Suddenly there was a knock on his door followed by an,"Ichigo?"

      'Shit!' Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and glared, but responded,"Yeah Dad?"

      "Are you alright?"

      "I'm fine." He lied.

      "You sure?"

      "Yes!" He yelled. Ichigo hadn't meant to snap, but he couldn't deal with Isshin and Grimmjow at the same time.

      "Alright, call for me if you need anything." Shortly after they both heard footsteps retreating back downstairs.

      "What do you want with me?" Ichigo asked as he tried to calm down.

      "Do you know what's goin' on with yer body?"

      Grimmjow just smirked as he asked him this. And he could see that it was getting on Ichigo's nerves, he loved it.

      "I'm sick, so what?" Ichigo asked.

      Grimmjow burst out laughing at that,'He actually thinks he's sick! Oh man is he in for a reality check!'

      "What?" Ichigo was dumbfounded.

      "Yer... yer not sick!" Grimmjow said through his laughs. "Yer in heat!" Slowly his laughing began to quiet down and he had to take a breather. 'I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while!' He just grinned at Ichigo, this was going to be fun trying to explain it

      "The hell does that mean?!" Ichigo asked him, thoroughly confused.

      "It means yer ready to mate and bear offspring," Grimmjow said amused.

      Ichigo didn't get it and said,"But I'm a guy, I can't 'bear offspring.'"

      "Actually ya can, because yer a Beta. A submissive hollow." Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist. "And I'm gonna be yer Alpha," he practically purred in his ear as he pulled him flush against his chest.

      Ichigo whimpered as another wave of heat suddenly hit him and his knees nearly gave out. Grimmjow supported him with both arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo cursed himself for bending under the weight of the heat. He tried to push Grimmjow away, but ended up gripping onto the man's jacket like his life depended on it.

       **'Told ya so.'**  

      'Shut it Shiro!'

      Grimmjow picked up Ichigo princess style, intent on taking him back to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo began to struggle in panic,"W-what are you doing?!"

      Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo and let out a possessive growl, Ichigo immediately stopped his struggle out of instinct.

      "I'm takin' ya back with me ta Hueco Mundo." He told Ichigo.

      "But what about my family and my body," Ichigo asked him worried.

      "They'll be fine and I'm sure yer Soul Reaper pals can take care of yer body." Grimmjow said as he left with Ichigo out of the bedroom window.

      "You do know they'll come looking for me, right?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow opened a garganta before them. The ex-Espada just smirked at Ichigo.

     "Will they?" He asked.

     And with that Grimmjow stepped through the garganta and into his homeland, Hueco Mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

         Wherever they were, it was somewhere Ichigo had never been in Hueco Mundo. And Grimmjow seemed to know the place well. From the moment they walked in the door Grimmjow seemed to relax as if he was in his element.

         Hesitantly Ichigo asked,"Where are we?"

         Grimmjow smirked down at him as if he had said the magic word. It sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine, the way Grimmjow looked at him. Ichigo could see the fire burning in those beautiful sky blue eyes. Ichigo felt like he could get lost in those eyes forever and never tell the difference between his dreams and reality.

         Without answering his question, Grimmjow began walking up the stairs taking them two at a time. They reached the top so quick it seemed like Grimmjow almost couldn't wait any longer. He desperately wanted to mate with the beautiful orangette in his arms. Ichigo was so small compared to himself, but they were made for each other. Or Grimmjow thought they were. Ichigo was still trying to process all the new information he had just learned not too long ago. Him? A Beta? A submissive hollow who can bear children despite their outward gender? And Grimmjow wants to be his Alpha?! Ichigo's face flushed at the mere mention of Grimmjow wanting to be his Alpha.

         Soon, they ended up at the end of a hallway in front of one set of big double-doors. Grimmjow just kicked the doors open and stepped into the room.

         The room was huge, Ichigo looked at it in awe. In the center against the far wall was a huge circular bed with silver and teal bedding and pillows galore. On either side were two large windows with silver and baby blue curtains. Underneath the bed was a large dark blue carpet. On the left side of the room were two sets of big double-doors that were twenty feet apart. On the other side was a huge black dresser, and a table and a set of chairs next to the window. The walls were the same sky blue as Grimmjow's eyes and the floors were made of black stained wood.

         "Amazing," Ichigo said breathlessly.

         "Our new home," Grimmjow said as he walked to the bed and laid Ichigo on it carefully. Grimmjow hovered above Ichigo who lay on his back on their new bed.

         "'Our'?" Ichigo asked nervously.

         "I told ya, didn't I?" Grimmjow paused and leaned down to talk in Ichigo's ear,"I'm gonna be yer Alpha."

         Ichigo shivered and was surprised when he felt something wet between his thighs and cheeks. "What the hell is that?!" Ichigo asked panicked as he squirmed.

         "What?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

         "There's something wet down there!" Ichigo was in full blown freak-out mode. Grimmjow just chuckled as he pulled back and began to remove Ichigo's shihakusho and sword.

         "Hey!" Ichigo yelled in shock.

         "Calm down, look." Grimmjow had removed his shihakusho and placed Zangetsu leaning against the night stand. And was now pointing at Ichigo's pink puckered entrance where a clear wet substance leaked out.

         "What is that?!" Ichigo was shocked.

         "It's slick." Grimmjow replied with a sly smirk.

         "I'm sorry, what?" Ichigo was confused.

         "It's slick," Grimmjow said again, but then he elaborated. "It helps the Beta get ready ta mate with the Alpha. Kinda like self-lubrication." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo as he swiped up some of the slick on his finger and licked it clean.

         Ichigo bit his lip to keep from moaning as more slick flowed out of him at the sight. Embarrassed, Ichigo looked away as his face flushed to a deeper shade of red than it already was. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and couldn't help, but shiver at the hungry, lust filled look in Grimmjow's eyes. And Ichigo suddenly became dizzy as another wave of heat hit him. He felt like he was in a hazy, fog-like feeling as he tried to think. Grimmjow moved Ichigo towards the center of the large bed. And removed his own clothes, quickly tossing them to the floor.

         Suddenly, Ichigo felt something prod at his entrance and was about to look down, when a long, large finger invaded him. Ichigo gasped at the sudden invasion and tried to get his breathing under control.

         Before Grimmjow could do anything else, Ichigo grabbed his writs and asked,"What are you doing?!" 

         "What does it look like? Do you want it to hurt when I shove my dick up your ass?" Grimmjow was getting a little impatient as the instinct to mate with the orangette began to rise.

         Ichigo's face was as red as a tomato as he turned over those words in his head. Ichigo tried to speak, but no words came out so he just vigorously shook his head.

        Grimmjow gave him a confused look, but then something struck him and he grinned. An idea formed in his head and he began putting it into motion. Grimmjow removed Ichigo's hand and grabbed the other, holding them both above Ichigo's head. Ichigo began to struggle out of his hold. Only to have Grimmjow strengthen his grip. But thoughts of struggling quickly flew out the window as Grimmjow curled his finger and pumped it in and out of his body. causing him to moan and mew loud before he bit down on his lip to keep quiet. Only small whimpering noises escaped every now and again. Grimmjow was smirking down at him as he continued to stretch him. 

        Soon he added a second finger and continued his ministrations, now scissoring his fingers too. And all of a sudden, Grimmjow hit a bundle of nerves inside of Ichigo that had him screaming Grimmjow's name as he came undone. Spilling hot, white cum over his stomach and chest.

        Grimmjow smirked in pride as he looked at Ichigo's face. Ichigo's pupils were blown wide and glazed over with lust, his face was completely flushed, his breathing was heavy, and he had a light sheen of sweat covering his face and body. But he wasn't done yet. Adding a third finger, Grimmjow started his ministrations anew. 

        Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer as loud moans and mews poured out of him. The stretch was only painful for a minute or two before it was full on pleasure. He was being completely over stimulated, but it was too good to try and fight it. Ichigo subconsciously spread his legs wider as more slick quickly flowed out, covering Grimmjow's hand and fingers.

       Grimmjow released Ichigo's wrists and leaned to take advantage of Ichigo's open mouth. Sliding his tongue inside the hot, wet cavern and kissing Ichigo with abandon. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, moaning into the passionate kiss they shared. Grimmjow broke the kiss so they could breathe again.

       Tried of waiting, Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Ichigo's stretched entrance. Ichigo looked down at the large, throbbing cock lined up with his entrance and couldn't help whimpering in concern. 'He's fucking huge!'

       Noticing his concern, Grimmjow gently kissed his temple and began to nuzzle, kiss and nip at Ichigo's neck to calm him down. Once Ichigo was calmer, Grimmjow slowly began to push the tip of his cock past the first ring of muscles. Ichigo winced at the slight pain, and Grimmjow kissed him to distract him.

      The tip finally passed the ring of muscles and Grimmjow paused to let Ichigo catch his breath. His breathing had become a little labored and he was more lucid than he was earlier.

      "You okay?" Grimmjow asked.

      Ichigo took another moment to breathe before he nodded his confirmation. His eyes had closed and hi head had fallen back on the bed. He was nervous and he couldn't hide it from Grimmjow.

     Grimmjow soothingly rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's cheek and gently said,"Look at me."

     Hesitantly Ichigo opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. Grimmjow looked at him with a soft, affectionate look on his face and in his eyes.

     Ichigo searched Grimmjow's eyes uncertainly, but only found sincere affection and care. Ichigo tightened his hold around Grimmjow's neck and nodded to reassure Grimmjow he was okay. He didn't trust his voice to speak right then. Slowly Grimmjow pushed inside completely and gave Ichigo a few moments to adjust. Ichigo waited for the pain of the stretch to subside before he nodded to Grimmjow, letting him know it was okay to move.

    Slowly Grimmjow pulled out until only the tip was left inside before thrusting back in slightly faster. He continued to thrust in and out slowly gaining speed. Ichigo gasped and moaned with each thrust, unable to hold back. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was a mix of pleasure and something else. Every time Grimmjow kissed or caressed Ichigo it felt right. Grimmjow's touches, the way he dominated Ichigo, and the way he filled him just felt so right! He couldn't think of anything else, but the need to be completely full of Grimmjow.

    Quickly, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and dug his heel into Grimmjow's back to encourage him to go faster. Grimmjow gave in to what his soon-to-be Beta wanted-no-needed, and picked up his pace. His thrusts becoming harsh as he pounded into Ichigo. 

    Ichigo's moans and mews grew louder and louder with each thrust. He practically screamed when Grimmjow hit that small bundle of nerves. Grimmjow grinned at having found Ichigo's prostate. He changed his angle so he hit Ichigo's prostate with each thrust. Ichigo was so close now, just a little more and--

   "G-Grimm! I-I'm..."

   Without another word, Ichigo came. Spilling hot, whit cum all over both their chests. Two more thrusts was all it took before they were tied together and Grimmjow was filling him with his hot seed as he moaned Ichigo's name. And all at the same time, Grimmjow bit down on the joint between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, Ichigo instinctively repeating the action.

   Exhaustively they collapsed tied to each other by Grimmjow's knot. And bound together by the mating bond they had just completed. Grabbing Ichigo, Grimmjow rolled them over so they were cuddling together on their sides. Grimmjow would need to clean them up later, for now he just wrapped his arms around Ichigo and nuzzled into his hair holding him close. With one final thought before he drifted off to sleep with his mate,'He's finally mine. My beautiful, sweet, perfect Beta.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET, DON'T READ!!!!!!

        Back in the Living World, Renji had gone to Ichigo's house to check on him. And he was currently in Ichigo's room freaking out.

        "Where the hell could he have gone?! He wouldn't just leave his body lying around!" He yelled. And then it clicked in his mind,'Oh shit! He's been abducted!' He needed to report back to his captain about this.

        Renji quickly opened a senkaimon back to the Soul Society to report Ichigo's disappearance and possible abduction. What he didn't know, was that Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo cuddled up to the ex-Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. And nothing would make him move, not even Grimmjow insisting he needed to eat breakfast.

        "Ichi, come on. You need to eat," Grimmjow spoke as he gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

        "Five more minutes," Ichigo grumbled loudly, holding his pillow closer. Grimmjow had replaced his own body with said pillow when he got up to make breakfast for them both.

        Sighing he said,"You need to eat now, because in an hour or two your heat will be back. And you'll be too occupied with me fucking you into the mattress to eat later."

       Groaning tiredly, Ichigo sat up and opened his eyes. He was sore all over, his back and ass were the worst though. Ichigo flushed a deep shade of red when he remembered what caused the soreness. His hand subconsciously went to the mating mark on his shoulder, and he smiled. A truly, happy, wonderful, sweet smile.

        Grimmjow softened at the sight and sat on the edge of their bed, putting the tray of food on Ichigo's lap.

        Ichigo looked up at him, still smiling, and said,"Thank you."

       Grimmjow gently pressed his lips to Ichigo's in a soft, tender kiss and said,"Eat, and then we can bathe before your heat come back."

        Ichigo gently kissed him back before he began eating. The man had made him waffles, eggs, bacon, rice, and a cup of orange juice. Grimmjow left to the bathroom to get the bath ready for when Ichigo finished eating. Hopefully the orangette's heat wouldn't return before then.

        He made sure the water was warm, but not too hot as to induce another wave of uncomfortable heat. He wanted his mate to be comfortable and happy. Grimmjow smiled to himself at the thought of Ichigo,'My mate.'

        Turning off the water once the tub was filled, Grimmjow returned to the bedroom half of the enormous master suite to find Ichigo trying to stand on wobbly legs. They were sore from the previous day's activities. Making his way over to Ichigo, he stood at Ichigo's side. He wouldn't help unless asked or needed.

        After several failed attempts at trying to stand, Ichigo stretched out his arms, silently asking Grimmjow to carry him. Ichigo refused to look at him out of embarrassment as Grimmjow picked him up.

        "Ichigo," Grimmjow softly called.

       Hesitantly, Ichigo looked up at his Alpha feeling a little self-conscious.

       "There's nothing wrong with asking for my help, I'm your Alpha and you're my Beta. Mates take care of each other, and besides." He grinned,"I like pampering you while you're in heat."

       Ichigo studied him for a moment, taking everything in. His wild electric blue hair, intense sky blue eyes, strong jawline, the part left of his hollow mask, and that wide breathtaking grin. Ichigo had never had to rely on someone else, everybody had always relied on him. They relied on him to win, to protect them, to fix everything. But some people blamed him for it, or at least that's how Ichigo felt. If he hadn't taken Rukia's powers, she wouldn't have had the hogyouku inside of her. Aizen wouldn't have been able to rebel. And Ichigo, well, he would be living a somewhat normal life. He wouldn't have had to fight in a bloody war that wasn't his to fight. 

       Ichigo had no connection to Soul Society aside from the people who loved there. People who hardly seemed to come around. Renji came when he wanted to hang out or have a good fight, but he was still awkward and tense around Ichigo. Like he was trying to defuse a bomb that could blow at any minute, Ichigo being the bomb.

        And his human friends were worse than Renji. They talked to him, but they seemed tense and afraid. And he knew what they were afraid of, him. It was no secret Ichigo allowed Shiro to take over to defeat Aizen.

        They were afraid that after Ichigo allowed Shiro to come out, the hollow would come out at any moment to kill them all. They didn't understand that Shiro would never hurt them, because Ichigo or "King", as Shiro called him, cared for them and wanted to protect them.

        So when Ichigo saw the fear in Orihime's eyes as she looked at him, he was hurt. Hurt, because she actually thought he would allow Shiro to hurt her or any of their other friends.

        But at this moment Ichigo didn't know how to feel. He never thought that anyone would want to take care of him. And the fact that Grimmjow wanted to caused something warm to bloom in his chest. A feeling he didn't understand, because it was something he had never felt before. But whatever it was, he liked it a lot.

        "I've never relied on someone else before," Ichigo had decided to be truthful. Because if they really were mates and Grimmjow actually cared for him, then he didn't want any secrets between them.

        Grimmjow seemed a little surprised that Ichigo would allow him to see this vulnerable side that, obviously, no one else had seen. And he smiled at the thought. This side of Ichigo was only meant for him to see and no one else.

        Gently he nuzzled into Ichigo's neck and softly said, with as much affection and care as he could,"You can always rely on me, because I will always be there for you. No matter what."

        Ichigo was giving him a chance by trusting him with this sensitive information. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

       The way Ichigo clung to him after those words spoke volumes. After everything he had been through, he was finally given a chance to relax and allow someone else in on his feelings and insecurities. And Grimmjow was going to do everything he could to make his mate as happy and healthy as can be.

       After a while, they sat soaking in the tub. Ichigo cuddled in Grimmjow's chest as he washed them both clean, then relaxing in the water.

       Ichigo was completely content and relaxed with Grimmjow holing him close. But he was still contemplating the situation he was in.

       Because, had anyone told Ichigo that he would be cuddled up and mated to Grimmjow Jaegerjaques five months ago, he would have laughed in their face and then told them with a serious look to "Go to hell."

      But here he was cuddled up to Grimmjow and soaking together in the tub. And he was  _enjoying_ it. The soft touches, affectionate looks, tender kisses, even the caring way Grimmjow took care of him. He loved all of it.

      But he wasn't so sure about being Grimmjow's mate. He wasn't used to the whole idea of relying on someone, let alone a mate.

      The a thought struck him and it made his chest ache in pain. Subconsciously he shrunk in on himself,'What if I can't be the mate he wants me to be? What if I can't rely on him? What if I hurt him? What if I can't love him?!' Without his notice, silent tears began to stream down his cheeks. Burning wet trails wherever they went. And he couldn't stop them from flowing.

      Grimmjow was frantically trying to soothe Ichigo, to stem the flow of tears. He didn't know what was wrong, one minute his mate is fine and the next his mate is in tears.

      A low rumble crawled out of his throat in an attempt to calm and soothe Ichigo. Trying to let him know that everything was fine, that there was no need for tears.

     He attempted to nuzzle the side of his face, but it didn't work. Ichigo just shrunk in on himself even more,'I don't deserve this! I don't deserve to be happy or be taken care of! I don't deserve his care and affection!' A joked sob escaped him as he tried to pull away from Grimmjow.

    But Grimmjow wasn't letting go, he was never going to let go.

    "Let go Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled through a sob.

    "No."

    The firm determined voice stopped Ichigo in his tracks.

    "I'm never going to let go. I've finally gotten what I've yearned after for so long And it's not Just a mate it's my whole world."

    Grimmjow wasn't going to let him go like he did with everything else. Because if he let go now, he may never see Ichigo again.

    "What does that have to do with me?" Ichigo's voice wavered.

    Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes. "It ha everything to do with you," Grimmjow said calmly.

    The hand holding Ichigo's chin moved to grasp Ichigo's nape and the hand gripping his arm moved to cup his cheek. And then Grimmjow kissed him tenderly and waited for Ichigo to respond.

    Ichigo was hesitant about kissing him back, but managed with a little encouragement from the man. Their kiss soon went from tender and sweet to passionate and hungry, Ichigo's dark thoughts faded and warmth spread through his body. He seemed to be completely surrounded by Grimmjow all at once. The sight of him, the smell of him, the touch of him, the sound of his breath mingled with Ichigo's own, and the sheer taste of him. It was all thrilling, but at the same time calming. And he couldn't get enough of Grimmjow, all of his doubts about  the man were gone. And once the kiss ended he couldn't help thinking,'Maybe I can love him after all.'


	6. Chapter 6

         Having finished their bath, Grimmjow dried them both off and carried Ichigo back to the bed. Whatever had distressed his young mate seemed to have disappeared, and Grimmjow was glad it had. He didn't want anything to disturb his precious mate.

         Grimmjow had laid Ichigo in the center of the bed against the headboard surrounded by pillows. He didn't bother dressing them, considering Ichigo's heat would return soon. The anticipation was getting to him as his eyes roamed over Ichigo's body.

         Feeling Grimmjow's eyes on him, Ichigo tried to cover up with one of the pillows. But Grimmjow wasn't having it. He threw the pillow covering Ichigo out of reach and soothingly rubbed Ichigo's right inner-thigh. Ichigo's face flushed as red as a tomato. He was about to protest, but Grimmjow cut him off with a passionate kiss. Taking advantage of Ichigo's open mouth, Grimmjow slid his tongue inside that hot, wet cavern as he ravaged Ichigo's mouth. Sucking hard on his tongue, and brutally biting and nipping his kiss swollen lips.

         Out of no where, Ichigo's heat came back with a vengeance. He was achingly hard, completely flushed, and the heat was extremely uncomfortable.

         Grimmjow could barely contain himself when the pheromones invaded his nostrils. Letting out a loud growl he spread Ichigo's legs wide. The action caused Ichigo to whimper as slick pooled between his legs and on the bed.

         Grimmjow scooted back and leaned down using his tongue to lick up the slick that covered his pink entrance. Laving up the slick, Grimmjow used his tongue to apply pressure against Ichigo's puckered hole.Causing Ichigo to moan loudly as he squirmed under Grimmjow's ministrations.

         Trying to get a better angle Grimmjow flipped Ichigo on his stomach, raised his hips, and spread his legs. While Ichigo held himself up on his forearms as he tried to steady his breathing. Without warning Grimmjow pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and began thrusting his tongue in and out as he made a meal of Ichigo.

         Ichigo was moaning loudly as he bucked his hips to get Grimmjow's tongue to go deeper. Barely holding himself up as he tried to breathe.

         Soon Grimmjow added two fingers at once, and Ichigo winced at the slight pain. But he couldn't get enough, he wasn't even close to completion.

         Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and between moans called,"Grimm! G-Grimm!"

         Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow in question.

         "Hurry...I-I need you," Ichigo whined.

         He was tired of waiting, he just wanted Grimmjow inside of him already!

         Grimmjow's rock hard cock jumped at the sight of Ichigo begging for him. He really didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't resist when his Beta begged for him.

         Pulling out his tongue and fingers, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips and lined himself up with Ichigo's wet and waiting entrance. In one swift motion, he shoved inside Ichigo completely surrounding himself in that tight, wet, heat. They both groaned, Ichigo in pain and Grimmjow in pleasure. Ichigo trembled as he waited for his own body to adjust. Pleasure began to override pain, experimentally Ichigo bucked his hips and moaned loud when Grimmjow's hardened cock slid deeper inside of him.

         Grimmjow groaned, the tight pressure felt amazing against his cock. Unable to hold back Grimmjow pulled out all the way and slammed back into his mate.

         Ichigo moaned loudly as Grimmjow hit his prostate head on. The grip on his hips tightened, and he knew it would leave bruises. "M-move," Ichigo said as he gasped for breath.

         "My pleasure," Grimmjow said and began an extremely harsh pace. He continued to abuse Ichigo's prostate, while Ichigo called out his name with each thrust. The headboard slammed against the wall with the force being used and Grimmjow let out a slew of curses and grunts. 

         Grimmjow reached around Ichigo's waist and fisted his achingly hard shaft, beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was overwhelming for Ichigo and he finally came as he called Grimmjow's name.

         Feeling Ichigo clench around him sent him over the edge. Giving one last thrust before he knotted Ichigo and began to fill him with loads of hot cum.

        Their short, heavy pants filled the room as Ichigo lay limp under Grimmjow. They were both so sweaty and Ichigo was covered in his own cum, but they didn't care. They were still coming down from their post-coitus high.

        After getting his brain to work again, Grimmjow got some tissues out of the nightstand to their left and cleaned up his hand and Ichigo's body.

        Once their breathing calmed, Grimmjow wrapped Ichigo tightly in his arms and laid them on their sides to get some sleep. And though he was already asleep, Ichigo held on tightly to the arms wrapped around him and let out a content sigh. Causing Grimmjow to smile softly and kiss his temple, quietly whispering,"I love you." And he tightened his grip before drifting off to sleep.

        Almost 5 hours later, Grimmjow woke up to a loudly growling stomach. Slowly Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and untangled himself from Ichigo's arms. Grimmjow looked down at himself and Ichigo, shaking his head with a grin. "We're gonna need another bath," he mumbled as he stood up. His legs were numb, but he could still stand and walk. Grimmjow quickly made his way to the bathroom and used the toilet before getting the bath started, filling up the tub. He turned off the water before walking back to the bed and scooping up a sleeping Ichigo into his arms.

        Ichigo groaned as he slowly woke up to Grimmjow carrying him to the bathroom.

        "Grimm," he said tiredly.

        "Yes, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked grinning.

        "I need to take a piss," Ichigo informed him.

        Grimmjow chuckled lowly and carried Ichigo to the toilet, helping him stand so he could pee without falling over.

        After he finished with the toilet, Grimmjow led him to the tub to bathe again. They didn't waste time cuddling, they were too hungry for that. Grimmjow quickly cleaned them both before rinsing and drying off. He got dressed in his usual clothes, white hakama, white shoes, and his white short-sleeved parka jacket.

        Grimmjow helped Ichigo into the hakama of his shihakusho, but nothing else. Ichigo said the whole shihakusho was too stifling for him.

        "Now lets eat some lunch," Grimmjow said as he carried Ichigo downstairs to the kitchen and dining area.

        "What's for lunch," Ichigo asked curiously.

        "Whatever the hell I make," Grimmjow said as he sat Ichigo in a chair at the dining table.

        Ichigo just frowned at that and vehemently asked,"When did you learn to cook anyway?"

        "After my battle wounds healed, I took the time to learn. Of course I had an ulterior motive." Grimmjow winked at Ichigo after he said that with a grin.

        That made Ichigo's face flush in embarrassment as he stared at Grimmjow with a look of surprise. Ichigo opened ad closed his mouth like a fish before he finally said,"Whatever."

        Grimmjow just threw his head back and laughed his ass off. Soon he was doubled over in laughter and he had to take a breather before walking over to the refrigerator to take out the ingredients for tacos.

        Ichigo glared at his back,'What an asshole.' Huffing Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the table as if it had personally offended him. "Stupid Arrancar," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

        "I heard that," Grimmjow called from where he was cooking the meat and heating up the tortillas.

        "How?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief. 

        "I have heightened senses, just like most hollows. We can hear and smell things very far away. It's because of our released forms, mine's a panther." Grimmjow explained to him.

        Ichigo just scoffed at him and went back to glaring at the table.

        After 25 minutes passed, Grimmjow set a plate with three tacos in font of Ichigo. "Dig in," he said as he sat down with four tacos on his plate. Ichigo looked at it for a moment before picking one up and began eating.

        They had finished eating in 4 minutes, somehow Grimmjow finished before Ichigo. Which Ichigo thought was absolutely ludicrous. He also hadn't noticed a piece of rice being stuck to the side of his mouth. Before he knew it Grimmjow had stood and licked it up, giving Ichigo's bottom lip a little nip. Smirking he picked Ichigo up, moved the plates, and laid Ichigo on the table.

        Grimmjow began to ravage Ichigo's  mouth while he removed Ichigo's hakama and boxers. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, allowing his Alpha complete access. Their tongues danced across each other in a fight for dominance that Grimmjow eventually won.

        Ichigo began to slick and his face flushed in embarrassment all over again as he tried to cover his slicking hole. But it seemed Grimmjow had other plans. He moved his attack to Ichigo's neck and bit down on the mating mark he had left during their first mating. Ichigo moaned loudly before going limp, leaving himself exposed to Grimmjow. The man smirked down at Ichigo, and his mate whined anxiously at the sight. 'This is going to be fun,' Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation.


	7. Chapter 7

         In the Soul Society, the captain of the sixth court guard company walked at a brisk pace with his lieutenant, Renji, followed quickly behind him. Byakuya had called for a captains meeting immediately after listening to Renji's report. Only moments before, the Soul Society had picked up a garganta signature that just so happened to have been in Ichigo Kuorsaki's room.

        All of this only added up to one thing, Ichigo Kurosaki was abducted by an Arrancar. Once they reached the captains hall, they entered immediately. Usually, lieutenants weren't allowed in a captains meeting, but Renji would be needed to repeat his earlier report. The moment Byakuya and Renji entered Byakuya stated,"Ichigo Kurosaki has been taken by an Arrancar."

        The door closed behind them as they watched for reactions. Most were either shocked and grim, but only one was indifferent, Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of the twelfth court guard company.

        The silence was broken when the captain of the eleventh court guard company, Kempachi Zaraki, asked,"Why the sudden interest in Ichigo?"

        No one seemed to think of an answer until Kensei spoke up,"Probably the same reason Shinji isn't here and I'm irritated."

        "And what would that be," head-captain Yamamoto asked him cautiously.

        "He's in heat, like Shinji is. Mating season for hollows and us visoreds started 5 days ago. Ichigo might have gone through a few physical changes before his heat, so he's probably only 3 days in. A Beta's heat usually lasts for a week, their Alpha is usually with them during their heat. Which is why I'm irritated, I should be with Shinji, my Beta." Kensei explained to them.

        This time Renji spoke up,"So let me get this straight. A Beta is a submissive, so they have heats, and an Alpha is the dominant, right? So wouldn't Ichigo be an Alpha, as well as Captain Hirako?"

        Kensei sighed,"No, hollows and visoreds are a bit weird. They may not seem submissive to you, because of their personalities. That doesn't make them an Alpha, our second genders are decided by hormones and pheromones. And no matter what a Beta's outward gender is, they can get pregnant. All of it is just hormones, pheromones, and raw instincts."

        "So what does that mean exactly?" Soi-fon asked him impatiently.

        "It means," Kensei paused,"Ichigo's heat pheromones probably attracted an Alpha Arrancar from the moment the Alpha appeared in the Living World. A Beta in heat is extremely hard for an Alpha to resist. Whoever it was probably took him to Hueco Mundo to mate."

        "But he could get pregnant, isn't that a bad thing?!" Renji asked in concern. They had all forgotten about Renji's report in the light of this new information.

        "It depends on who you're asking," Kensei told him.

        "I say we get Ichigo back from whoever took him," Kempachi was being rash, as always.

        "That's not such a good idea," Kensei said to him.

        "And why not?!" Kempachi asked angrily. 

        "A Beta's heat is uncomfortable and painful for the Beta. It's best they have an Alpha to take care of them and help them through it. Since this is Ichigo's first heat, it'll probably be even worse for him. Ichigo needs an Alpha for his first heat, if not he could experience a lot of pain and suffering." Kensei said seriously.

        "What about you? You're an Alpha," Soi-fon said irritated.

        "I'm a bonded Alpha, I can't help Ichigo." Kensei sighed,'This is annoying.'

        "What do you mean by 'bonded'?" Ukitake asked curiously.

        "It means I have a mate I am bound to, I can't mate with another Beta because I already have a mate. It's mostly instinct. Even if I could help Ichigo, he wouldn't let me. Non-bonded Betas won't mate with a bonded Alpha who smells of another Beta." Kensei said calmly. 

        "So what about one of us?" Kyoraku asked him.

        "Physically it's possible, but there needs to be certain pheromones. If there aren't pheromones, then there needs to be an emotional connection." Kensei was getting tired of all the questions.

        Everyone went silent at that. They knew Ichigo didn't have an emotional connection with many of them.

        The head-captain broke the silence,"Gather a team together, after his heat ends we shall retrieve him."

        Kensei wanted to say it wasn't a good idea, but instead he said,"I'll go. Shinji's heat will be over before then. And it's best to have someone with knowledge on hollow mating season there. Alpha hollows need to be avoided at all costs, I'll be able to sense them long before any of you are."

        "Then you shall lead the team, anyone lieutenant level and up can accompany you. But only 7 people should go, we can't be missing all of our captains. You are all dismissed," Yamamoto said sternly.

        "I'm goin', no doubt about that. And so is Yachiru," Kempachi told Kensei. 

        Kensei just nodded his consent and looked around. Some of the captains had left already. Except for the fourth court guard company captain Retsu Unohana, Captain Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kyoraku.

        "Renji and I shall go as well," Byakuya said in his usual monotone voice.

        "I'll go inform the other lieutenants," Renji said before leaving.

        "That's fine," Kensei told him. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to get back to Shinji. His heat has probably returned by now," Kensei mumbled the last part. He quickly left before anyone could ask anymore questions.

        Renji on the other hand was busy informing his fellow lieutenants of the situation. "So we're waiting for Ichigo's heat to end before we go get him back," Renji finished.

        "What if he becomes pregnant?" Shuhei asked him.

        Renji paused before he said," I don't know. I...uh...I didn't ask."

        "So what if Ichigo doesn't want to come back?" Rangiku asked haughtily.

        "He will want to come back, because there is no way he would want to stay with an Arrancar." Renji stated sternly. "Especially not an Arrancar that kidnapped him."

        "Renji, I've barely gotten to know Ichigo. Even I know he does what he wants," Shuhei said matter-of-fact.

        That stopped him in his tracks. Then he shook his head and said,"Trust me, he won't want to stay with the Arrancar."

        Shuhei and Rangiku both just rolled their eyes at him. "I'll go anyway, just to see it blow up in your face," Shuhei spoke up.

        Renji scoffed at that and said,"Just you wait. I'm right."

        Rangiku raised her hand and said,"I'll go too, and honestly I agree with Shuhei on this. Ichigo does what he wants."

        Renji threw his hands up and said,"Think what you want, but I know Ichigo. He'll want to come back, he has a life in the Living World. He's not just gonna completely abandon it."

        "Can we go now?" Nanao asked irritated.

        Renji blanked at that,"Oh. Yeah," he said dumbfounded.

        The rest of the lieutenants left quickly after that. Rangiku and Shuhei gave Renji one last eye roll as they walked out of the room. Renji just glared at them in return,'I'm right and I know it. I bet the Captain will agree with me on this.' Renji was in for a big surprise about that.

        A little while later at their barracks, Byakuya and Renji worked and talked at the same time. Renji told Byakuya about his little argument with Rangiku and Shuhei.

        "I agree with them. Kurosaki does as he pleases," Byakuya said in his usual tone.

        "What?!" Renji stopped what he was doing and looked at Byakuya in shock.

        Byakuya just continued to fill out paperwork, completely ignoring Renji's reaction. 'It's futile to argue with Renji. He is far too stubborn,' Byakuya sighed to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

        In the mean time, Ichigo couldn't even think with all the pleasure that had him completely wrecked. Grimmjow was biting and sucking on Ichigo's right nipple while his fingers worked his left nipple. Ichigo moaned loudly as his body writhed while slick flowed out of him.

        Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face as he toyed with him. Ichigo's face was flushed, his eyes tightly closed, and his mouth constantly open as he moaned and gasped for breath. All of it got him excited, he planned on taking it slow this time. That was until Ichigo opened his eyes and their gazes locked with one another.

        Ichigo's eyes were glazed over and blown wide with lust and want, half-lidded. The look Ichigo gave him made him lose control.

        'I can't take it anymore,' abandoning what he was doing, Grimmjow spread Ichigo's legs wide and lined himself up with Ichigo's pink puckered hole. In one swift motion Grimmjow buried himself balls deep in Ichigo's hot, tight entrance.

        Grimmjow groaned in pleasure, and Ichigo threw his head back with a loud moan that was on the verge of being a scream.

        Barely giving Ichigo time to adjust, Grimmjow began to ram himself in and out of him. With each thrust Grimmjow hit Ichigo's prostate, making him scream in pleasure. Ichigo clutched at Grimmjow's biceps, trying to find something to hold onto.

        Noticing this Grimmjow leaned down and took Ichigo's mouth in a searing kiss. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as he clawed at Grimmjow's back, leaving red angry  scratch marks behind. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist as the man pounded into him. His eyes weeped as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

        It only took one more thrust before Grimmjow had knotted him and filled him with his seed, biting on the mating mark he had left.

        Ichigo threw his head back and his back arched against Grimmjow as he came in a silent scream. Grimmjow leaned his forehead against his now limp mate's shoulder as their breathing steadily calmed down.

        When he looked up, Ichigo was fast asleep after their strenuous activity. Grimmjow chuckled and carefully picked Ichigo up, wrapped his arms around him, and carried him upstairs to their bed. Grimmjow cleaned them both up before holding Ichigo close and falling asleep.

        A little while later Grimmjow woke up and checked the clock for the time. It was 2:30 PM, he had gotten 2 hours of sleep and his precious mate was still sleeping. Deciding to let Ichigo sleep longer, he moved so he was lying on his back with Ichigo using his chest as a pillow. He had pulled out of his young mate when he changed their position. Carding his fingers through Ichigo's wild hair that was as soft as a kitten's, he went deep into his thoughts. Thinking of what would probably happen after Ichigo's heat was over. He'd call Szayel for sure and have him come check Ichigo. If his young mate was to become pregnant, then he'd happily raise their young together. Grimmjow was actually hoping Ichigo was pregnant with his cubs. He'd dreampt about it even before the war was over. He even had a plan, if the war was still going by the time mating season came around, he would have looked for the young Beta and brought him back to Las Noches to mate. Imagining Ichigo heavily pregnant with his cubs had his blood rushing to his dick. He looked down at his erection already leaking pre-cum, sighed, and closed his eyes. Trying to will it away didn't work and he wasn't about to jack off with his mate cuddled up to him asleep.

        Unbeknownst to him, Ichigo had woken up at the smell of his Alpha's arousal. Ichigo watched his Alpha's erection with hunger before carefully moving down to lick the tip where pre-cum leaked out.

        Grimmjow's eyes snapped open at the sensation and he moaned lowly at the sight before him. Ichigo was looking him in the eye and slowly brought his lips to wrap around the tip of Grimmjow's hard and weeping cock.

        Grimmjow wanted to thrust up into that wet heat and make him swallow every drop of cum he released. He trembled as he tried to keep himself from forcing his dick into Ichigo's mouth.

        Ichigo gave the tip a hard suck, and Grimmjow's hand found its way into Ichigo's orange locks and gave them a light tug.

        "Quit teasin'," Grimmjow growled out.

        Ichigo complied with his Alpha's wishes and began to bob his head up and down. Every now and again he would give Grimmjow's cock a hard suck and teased the tip, dipping his tongue in the slit and tasted bitter salty pre-cum leaking out.

        All the while Grimmjow let out low moans and groans. With each involuntary thrust of his hips he would let out a slew of curses. He was so close to finishing it hurt. He was thrown over the edge when Ichigo deep-throated him and he released into Ichigo's willing mouth as he called Ichigo's name. Ichigo swallowed every drop of cum Grimmjow released.

        Ichigo pulled his mouth off with a wet pop and licked his lips as he locked gazes with Grimmjow once again and smirked.

        Grimmjow growled and the next second he had Ichigo pinned to the bed by his wrists. Grimmjow used one hand to pin Ichigo down while the other moved down to wrap around Ichigo's own erection. Ichigo moaned at the touch of his Alpha's hand. Grimmjow roughly began jerking Ichigo off with a fast pace. He was satisfied when Ichigo came a few seconds later and moaned his name.

        Grimmjow cleaned Ichigo's cum off of them both and laid down pulling Ichigo into his arms.

        Once his breathing calmed, Ichigo said,"Hey Grimm." 

        "Yeah Kitten?" Grimmjow asked contently.

        "What were you thinking of that got you so aroused," Ichigo asked curiously looking up at his Alpha.

        Grimmjow grinned down at him and said,"You being very much pregnant with my cubs."

        Ichigo's face had a look of utter shock and he asked,"You want kids?" Ichigo's face went from shocked to somewhat hopeful.

        Grimmjow smiled softly and gently said,"As long as you're the mamma."

        Ichigo's eyes were wet with unshed tears and he clung onto Grimmjow as he began to sob.

        Worried, Grimmjow tightened his hold on Ichigo and soothingly ribbed his back while giving off a calming scent. He kissed the mating mark on Ichigo's shoulder, and it seemed to calm his young mate down as the sobs turned to sniffles. Softly Grimmjow spoke,"Shh, it's alright. There's no need for tears Kitten."

        Ichigo pulled away slightly and allowed Grimmjow to wipe away the tears he had shed. Grimmjow still held onto him tightly and asked in a quiet voice,"Why are you crying?"

        Ichigo sniffed and said,"I didn't think you'd want me after my heat was over, let alone have kids with me." Ichigo refused to look at him and put his head down.

        Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's chin and gently lifted up his head. And with as much love and care as he could, said,"I wouldn't have bonded with you if I didn't want you. I will always want you." Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's in a soft and tender kiss that warmed Ichigo's heart.

        When they broke the kiss, Grimmjow whispered,"Now lets get some more sleep."

        Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep with Grimmjow not far behind. And as Ichigo slept he dreamed of what he and Grimmjow's future children would look like.


	9. Chapter 9

         **Time Skip**

        It had been 2 days since Ichigo's heat ended, and Kensei had gathered up the team to go retrieve him. He stood with Renji, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Yachiru, and Shuhei waiting for Rangiku to show up.

        In the mean time, Kensei went over the conversation he had with Shinji. His mate had some suspicion of who took Ichigo to Hueco Mundo and he suspected the same Arrancar. They suspected the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques of being the one who took Ichigo. He always seemed more than a little interested in Ichigo. Ichigo had told them that Grimmjow had been acting weird the day he defeated Aizen. 

        They knew Ichigo had left something out, but they didn't push him to tell them. They thought he had been through enough for one day. Then he had been zoning out everyday since the war ended.

        "Yo, anyone in there," Renji waved his hand in Kensei's face to get his attention.

        Kensei swatted his hand away and asked,"What?!"

        Renji flinched and Kensei realized he might have snapped at him.

        Hesitantly Renji said,"Rangiku's here." Kensei followed where Renji pointed to, and found Rangiku waving at him while she stood next to Shuhei.

        "Alright then," he paused and looked at each person in turn,"Lets do this. When we get there you all need to stay close. So no matter what. Do. Not. Stop. To. Fight. A. Hollow."

        "You do not need to speak as if we are children," Byakuya said to him.

        "Just making sure you get it," Kensei shrugged before he opened a senkaimon to Hueco Mundo.

        Upon arriving in Hueco Mundo, Kensei made sure everyone had come through before closing the senkaimon. He sensed they weren't far from Ichigo by following the orangette's spirit energy.

        Kensei led the group in the direction Ichigo was in, he checked behind him every now and again to make sure the others had stayed close.

        When they reached the location Ichigo was in, he noticed Las Noches not far away. Kensei stood in front of the gigantic two-story house, immobile.

        "Is he in there," Kempachi asked him. Captain Zaraki had never been very good at sensing spirit energy.

        Kensei moved to the door and pushed it open with the others close behind him. He immediately covered his nose when the potent smell hit him. "I suspected as much," Kensei said calmly.

        "What is it?" Byakuya asked him. Renji took a whiff and recoiled in surprise before he said,"It smells like sex."

        "Yeah, but that's not the only thing. Not only can I smell the leftover scent from Ichigo's heat, but I can smell the scent of a very dominant Alpha. I know who it is too, Shinji and I had our suspicions. This just confirmed it." Kensei said seriously.

        Kensei continued his search up the stairs and to a room closed off by a set of large double-doors. "They're in here." He said before grabbing the door handles as he pushed them open.

        The moment the door opened, a loud, animalistic growl rang out through the room. The sight that greeted them was a surprise to the Soul Reapers behind him.

        Ichigo was naked under the blankets, his orange hair long and fanning out like a fire, and cuddled up to someone with shockingly blue hair.

        The growling persisted as they remained in the doorway. Suddenly Ichigo began to stir awake and he slowly sat up as he rubbed at his sleep dazed eyes.

        Kensei and the others noticed all the hickeys and love bites riddled all over his body, as well as the way he winced and rubbed at his tailbone and lower back. They couldn't help the absolute look of shock all over their faces. Even Kensei hadn't expected to see Ichigo like this. Kensei also took notice of the mating mark on Ichigo's shoulder. The silence that had fallen over them didn't last very long.

        Especially when Renji, very loudly, said,"Ichigo?!"

        Renji's voice seemed to shock Ichigo out of his sleepy haze as he tried to cover himself up with a furiously flushed face.

        "W-what are you guys doing here?!" Ichigo stuttered out.

        Ichigo looked back at his sleeping Alpha and scowled as he noticed him growling loudly. Quickly, he grabbed a pillow and hit his Alpha in the face with an agitated,"Quit your growling!"

        The blue haired Alpha shot up into a sitting position and threw the pillow across the room. "The hell was that for," the Alpha sleepily grumbled.

        "Quit growling, Kensei's the only one besides me who's strong enough to kill you," Ichigo said irritated.

        A loud,"Hey," rang out from all of them, except Kensei, Byakuya, and Shuhei.

        "It was instinct, I didn't consciously growl at them." The blue haired man said to him. "And besides, how do I know he's not here to steal you from me," the man wrapped his arms around Ichigo possessively. 

        Ichigo rolled his eyes and said,"Kensei already has a mate. I can smell Shinji all over him."

        Kensei looked at him in disbelief,"How did you--"

        "I'm not that dumb Kensei, I see the way you two are when you think no ones around," Ichigo said pointedly. 

        Kensei merely shrugged while Grimmjow laughed his ass off. Renji's mouth opened and closed like a fish at the scene before him.

        Ichigo sat on the bed, covered up, an irritated look on his face, and back leaned against the Arrancar's chest. All while said Arrancar had his arms wrapped around Ichigo possessively.

        After Grimmjow finished laughing, he said,"Well that's good, because I'm not gonna give you up to anyone."

        Renji opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo cut him off,"Grimm and I need to take a bath, you guys go wait downstairs."

        Kensei nodded and herded everyone downstairs, while Grimmjow went to get the bath ready. Ichigo was panicking on the inside, he had seen Renji's reaction and knew he was probably pissed at him. Though he was probably more pissed at Grimmjow than anyone else. Renji knew how many times Grimmjow had "tried" to kill him. But Grimmjow had revealed that he was actually holding back a little, because he wanted Ichigo as his mate. The man had decided long before the war even ended, that that was what he wanted. Ichigo had been skeptical, until Grimmjow had told him about the plan he had if the war was still going during mating season. Ichigo shook his head at the memory,'That man's crazy.'

        But thinking about Renji's reaction made him frown,'What if he hates me now?'

        "Ichi!" 

        Ichigo jumped out of his musings and noticed Grimmjow had carried him into the bathroom. "What," he asked nonchalantly.

        "You okay," his Alpha asked him.

        "Yeah," Ichigo replied before pointing to the bath. The both of them took a quick bath and got ready to face Ichigo's friends. Ichigo was dreading it already as Grimmjow carried him downstairs. He took a deep breath and nodded to Grimmjow to continue when he noticed his Alpha had paused on the stairs. Ichigo was determined to get through this.


	10. Chapter 10

        After finishing their trip downstairs, Grimmjow had carried Ichigo into the kitchen and dining area, and set him in a seat at the dining table. As Renji and a couple of the others gaped at them both. Kensei watched calmly and waited for Ichigo, or his new Alpha, to begin the conversation. Because if Kensei knew anything about Ichigo, it was that you didn't force him to talk or he would shut you down completely.

        In the meantime, Grimmjow had made coffee and set a cup full of the beverage in front of Ichigo. Who took a sip before he rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

        By this time, Renji was the only one left with a look of mortal shock on his face. And just when he was about to say something, Ichigo held up a finger at him to warn him to keep his mouth shut. Renji immediately clamped his mouth shut and stared down at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

        "So," Ichigo began,"What the hell are you guys doing here?" When he looked around, everyone avoided his gaze until he looked right at Kensei. Kensei leaned against the kitchen counters, much like Grimmjow, with his arms folded over his chest.

        "Yamamoto sent us to get you after your heat ended, but I already know you won't be coming with us." Kensei answered him bluntly.

        Renji gaped at Kensei as if he had grown a second head.

        "You're right," Ichigo replied calmly.

        This time Renji gaped at Ichigo as if he had just said the most insane thing in the world.

        "Why the hell not?!" Kempachi asked him.

        Ichigo sighed, looked at Kempachi, and said,"Because Grimmjow and I are mates."

        "What?!"

        Everyone's attention was now on Renji, who had slammed his hands on the table as he stared at Ichigo in shock. Ichigo glared at him, and if looks could kill, Renji, would be long gone by then.

        "What do you mean 'what'?" Ichigo asked him in irritation.

        "You can't be mates with him," Renji yelled as he pointed at Grimmjow, who just scowled at him for being a total jackass. 

        Slowly, Ichigo stood up as his eyes turned black and gold, looked Renji dead in the eyes, and said,"I can be mates with whoever I want. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it."

        Renji swallowed thickly and, being the stubborn idiot he is, glared right back at Ichigo. But his glare wasn't as intense as Ichigo's, and soon he had sat back down in his chair across from Ichigo.

        "And besides," Ichigo continued in a calmer tone,"we've already bonded." Slowly Ichigo's eyes returned to their natural white and brown, and he sat back down as he took a drink of his coffee. All the while Grimmjow watched the scene with a sly smirk.

        Ichigo sighed and said,"Grimmjow make some breakfast, I'm starving."

        "Anythin' specific," the blue haired Alpha asked as he dug around in the refrigerator.

        Ichigo took a moment to think and said,"Breakfast tacos."

        "Anything for you Kitten," Grimmjow said with a grin as he began to make breakfast.

        Rangiku and Shuhei tried to hold back their laughter at the nickname Grimmjow had given Ichigo, but sadly they couldn't, and they burst out in a fit of laughter. Byakuya sighed and shook his head at them, while Yachiru and Kempachi joined in the laughter. Kensei just smirked at Ichigo with an amused look, and Renji had looked at Ichigo in hopes that he would yell at the blue haired Alpha for the nickname. He was disappointed when Ichigo responded to what he said without yelling.

        "Thank you so much Grimm-Kitty," Ichigo replied with a smirk.

        Grimmjow scowled at the nickname that Nel often call him. He had told Ichigo about it during Ichigo's heat, and it came back and bit him in the ass. Then Grimmjow smirked,'I'll get him back for it later.' But he scowled again when he heard the four laughing Soul Reapers laugh harder.

        Rangiku fell to the floor and rolled around she was laughing so hard. Shuhei and Kempachi were doubled over in laughter, and Yachiru had fallen off Kempachi's shoulder and to the floor in laughter. Kensei gave Ichigo a thumb's up, and Byakuya was trying, and failing, to hide his chuckles behind his scarf. Renji was trying so hard not to laugh, but he burst into a fit of laughter as he saw Grimmjow's scowl. 

        Ichigo continued to smirk as he took another drink of coffee.

        "Ichigo, I think Shiro is blending into your personality a bit," Kensei told him with a grin.

        "It's fine, we've come to an understanding agreement," Ichigo shrugged.

        Kensei waited for the others to stop laughing, which was a good ten minutes, before he asked,"Do you know if you're pregnant or not?"

        "Szayel is coming by tomorrow to check," Grimmjow said as he put a plate of breakfast tacos in front of Ichigo.

        "What do you think will be the result," Byakuya asked in his usual monotone voice.

        "It's most likely that he's pregnant," Grimmjow told them seriously.

        They all looked at Ichigo, who just shrugged as he ate. Renji spoke up and asked,"What do you think the chances are?"

        After he swallowed the food in his mouth, Ichigo said,"There's a 95% chance that I'm pregnant. That's the usual chances of getting pregnant while in heat."

        "What if you weren't in heat," Shuhei asked him seriously.

        "Then there's an 80% chance Ichigo is pregnant," Grimmjow answered him.

        "The chances are pretty high, I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant," Rangiku said casually.

        "If he took contraceptives like Shinji, he wouldn't get pregnant. But he didn't take the contraceptives, so," Kensei shrugged casually. He purposefully left the sentence unfinished to make them think.

        "He's probably pregnant," Byakuya said aloud.

        Renji had a look of utter dread on his face. To Grimmjow he just looked constipated, so he pointed to Renji and asked,"Is he alright?"

        "He'll be fine, it's not the first time he's reacted like this," Shuhei told him.

        Grimmjow nodded in understanding and finished his breakfast tacos. Ichigo finished his breakfast tacos and said,"You guys should get going. And don't tell Yamamoto that I'm probably pregnant. You can tell other people that I trust. Except for Rukia, she can't know." He looked at Byakuya and continued,"I'm sorry that I have to ask you to keep it from her. But I know how she'll react, she's too naive. She believes everything Yamamoto says about the Arrancar and hollows." 

        "I understand," Byakuya told him seriously.

        "Thank you," Ichigo said sincerely.

        "I don't get it."

        Everyone looked to Renji who looked so confused with disbelief at the situation.

        "You don't get what, Renji?" Ichigo was cautious with the question.

        Suddenly, Renji looked angry, almost furious, as he nearly yelled,"I don't get how you can be mates with an Arrancar who's tried to kill you so many times. From the moment you met him, he's tried to kill you! Yet here you are, bound to the bastard, and most likely pregnant with his child!" 

        Ichigo glared at him and yelled,"You don't know him and you don't know the truth! He's never tried to kill me! He pulled all his punches and attacks until I became stronger than him! And if it wasn't form him, I wouldn't have had the strength left to defeat Aizen!" Ichigo was panting by the end of his rant as he tried to take deep breathes.

        Everyone was shocked at what Ichigo had yelled, except for Grimmjow. He knew what was about to come and he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to get his attention. When Ichigo was calm enough, he looked up at his Alpha and the blue haired Alpha nodded towards the stairs. Ichigo knew what that meant, Grimmjow wanted to protect him form the onslaught of questions and the stress they would create.

        Ichigo nodded and stood up carefully, while Grimmjow made sure he could make it up the stairs. "I'll be in the room," Ichigo said with a tired tone. 'I'll probably take a nap,' he sighed as he reached the bedroom he shared with Grimmjow.

        Grimmjow waited until he heard the bedroom door close before he sat in the chair Ichigo had just vacated. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, they were filled with intense determination and his face was completely serious. He was ready to defend and protect his precious mate, no matter the cost.


	11. Chapter 11

        "What did he mean when he said 'you don't know the truth'?" Shuhei asked Grimmjow cautiously.

        The entire group waited with baited breath for him to answer.

        Grimmjow sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest be fore he answered. "I was always holding back when I fought Ichigo until he got stronger than me. And the day Ichigo defeated Aizen, I intervened on Ichigo's behalf. Ulquiorra was going to fight Ichigo to keep him away from Aizen, but I got in his way and took Ulquiorra on myself. If Ichigo had fought Ulquiorra, he wouldn't have had the strength to fight Aizen and win. I did what I had to, and Ulquiorra nearly killed me. Aizen was defeated before he did, and that was when our fight ended. After that it took me six weeks to heal, and then I built this place. I've wanted Ichigo as my mate for a while, long before the war ended. I built this place for us to live in and have a family. I've never been happier than I am now, with Ichigo," he said all this with the most serious and sincere tone anyone could ever have.

        Kensei waited before he said,"So that's what Ichigo meant when he said you had been acting weird that day. You fought Ulquiorra on his behalf."

        "He told you of Grimmjow's strange behavior," Byakuya asked him.

        "Only that he had acted weird, not that Grimmjow had fought Ulquiorra for him. We just didn't ask him for specifics, Shinji had thought he had been through enough for one day," Kensei replied seriously.

        "That's understandable," Shuhei said calmly.

        Grimmjow looked Renji dead in the eyes and said, with all the compassion he had,"I'm in love with Ichigo."

        Renji recoiled in surprise before he looked skeptical about it, but after he looked at him thoroughly he decided the blue haired man was completely sincere about his feelings. Renji sighed in defeat and said,"If Ichigo's happy with you, then I don't care who you are. But if you hurt my best friend, I will kill you."

        "I would never hurt Ichigo, he's my entire world now. And I made a vow to myself and to Ichigo, that I would protect and take care of him. I'm a man of my word," Grimmjow was dead serious.

        "You better be, or you'll get hell from the entire Soul Society. Ichigo made a lot of friends fighting in a war that wasn't his to fight," Kensei told him.

        "I know," Grimmjow said with a grin. "He made a lot of friends in Hueco Mundo too. We're grateful he got rid of that crazy Soul Reaper with a god-complex," he said with a smirk.

        "I think it's time for us to leave, Yamamoto will get suspicious," Byakuya said seriously.

        "I'll open a garganta to take you guys back to to the Soul Society," Grimmjow said as he walked outside with them not far behind.

        Kensei made sure the others went through before he paused at the garganta and looked to Grimmjow before he said,"Take good care of him or Shinji'll kick both of our asses."

        Grimmjow grinned and said,"I will."

        "And let me know if Ichigo's pregnant or not, Shinji would be happy to be an uncle. Isshin would be happy to be a grandpa too," Kensei said with a smile.

        "Isshin?" Grimmjow looked confused.

        "Ichigo's dad, man wait until you meet the family. Ichigo's little sister Karin has Ichigo's personality, same scowl, glare, and everything." Kensei told him with a grin.

        "If you can set it up, and Ichigo doesn't mind, then it's fine with me," Grimmjow told him with his usual psychotic grin.

        "No problem, see ya," Kensei said before walking through the garganta.

        Grimmjow closed the garganta before he went back inside. He quickly made his way upstairs and to the bedroom he shared with his young mate. Silently he opened the door and stuck his head in as he looked for Ichigo. He quickly found him lying on the bed with one arm covering his eyes.

        He quietly waked over and sat on the bed next to him. Ichigo moved his arm to take a peek and sighed before he put his arm down.

        "How'd it go," Ichigo asked a little worried.

        "Smoother than I thought it would. I told them everything I told you. I also told them how I feel about you, even though I haven't told you. I told them do they would understand better," Grimmjow said with a soft smile.

        "And?" Ichigo had a feeling he left something out.

        "And Kensei is setting up a meeting with your family, is that alright?" Grimmjow asked gently.

        Ichigo bit his bottom lip and looked to the side. This worried Grimmjow a lot, he didn't want his precious mate to feel so insecure.

        "Hey." Grimmjow called to him.

        Ichigo looked at him and Grimmjow could see the worry in his eyes. He laid down next to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him. "Everything will be fine, trust me," he said gently.

        "What if my dad reacts the same way Renji did? What if he doesn't like you? What if--"

        "He's your father Ichi. He probably won't care who I am or what I am as long as you're happy. I want you to be happy, I want to make you happy. I don't want you to worry about your father. I know how much family means to you and I'm sure your father does too. We can get through this just like we managed to get through the situation with your Soul Reaper friends. I'll protect you Ichi, I promise," Grimmjow said as he nuzzled into Ichigo's neck.

        Ichigo sighed and said,"You're right. I'm just being paranoid again."

        Grimmjow chuckled lowly and it sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine.

        "Hey Grimm," Ichigo asked.

        "Yeah Kitten," Grimmjow kissed the mating mark on Ichigo's shoulder gently.

        "Do you think our children will look like you, me ,or both of us?" Ichigo asked curiously.

        Grimmjow propped himself up on his arm and looked down at Ichigo. He smiled gently as he said,"I don;t care what our cubs look like, I'll love them no matter what."

        Ichigo smiled as he heard those words, and he couldn't be happier.

        "Hey Ichi," Grimmjow called.

        "Yeah Grimm," Ichigo asked happily.

        "I love you," Grimmjow said with a loving look on his face and in his eyes.

       Ichigo was shocked at first, then he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face or the tears that flowed down his cheeks. And in the moment he said, with all the emotion in his heart,"I love you too Grimmjow."


	12. Chapter 12

        They spent the rest of the day cuddling together, only getting up to eat or use the shitter. That night Grimmjow attempted to get Ichigo in the mood to mate, only to be told that his precious little mate was 'too tired for that shit.' So he just resorted to spooning with the tired orangette.

        Early the next morning, Grimmjow woke up to the sound and smell of his young mate throwing up in the toilet. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and helped Ichigo hold his hair back, while he rubbed the small of Ichigo's back for support.

        Once Ichigo finished puking his guts out, he flushed the toilet and wiped off his mouth with toilet paper.

        "Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked him in concern.

        "Yeah, for now anyway," Ichigo's voice was scratchy, but that was understandable. He had just spilled last night's dinner into the toilet.

        "Why don't you lay in bed, and I'll bring you some breakfast? How does that sound," Grimmjow was trying to soothe him.

        "Can you make chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice," Ichigo asked after rinsing out his mouth with mouth wash.

        "Sure thing Ichi," Grimmjow said before heading down to the kitchen.

        Ichigo made his way to the bed to lie down without feeling sick. He laid there as he stared at the ceiling with  his hand over his abdomen. Ichigo knew the first signs of pregnancy were morning sickness and feeling tired or exhausted. He sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to think.

        Without his notice, he wrapped his arms around his abdomen in a protective manner and curled himself into a ball. He was almost asleep when Grimmjow came back with a tray that had chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice on the side on top of it.

        Grimmjow gently set the tray on the nightstand before he looked at Ichigo. He noticed Ichigo had his arms wrapped around his abdomen, and he smiled. Grimmjow knew what morning sickness meant, Ichigo was showing early signs of being pregnant. But he still wanted Szayel to come check just to make sure he was pregnant and not just sick.

        Grimmjow grabbed one of his hands and entwined their fingers together. Softly he said,"Ichi, I brought you breakfast." He gave Ichigo's hand a squeeze before he kissed his young mate's temple.

        Ichigo groggily opened his eyes and looked up at Grimmjow.

        Grimmjow smiled and said,"Hey Ichi."

        Ichigo smiled back and said,"Hey Grimm."

        "Food's ready," Grimmjow said as Ichigo slowly sat up.

        "Thanks Grimm," Ichigo said in a tired tone.

        "Anything for you Kitten," Grimmjow said as he put the tray in Ichigo's lap.

        "Looks good," Ichigo said as he began to eat the pancakes.

        "It's 'cause I made 'em." Grimmjow said with a grin on his face.

        Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he ate. Grimmjow laughed for a bit before he said,"Szayel should be here soon for the check up. You ready for it?"

        Ichigo tensed, swallowed his food, and nervously said,"I'm a little anxious. I mean, it'd be great if I am pregnant, but I'm worried about being a good mother. I have no idea what I'm doing now. How is it going to be if we have kids?!"

        Ichigo sighed as he held his head in his hands. He was almost on the verge of tears when he thought of possibly ruining the lives of his children.

        Grimmjow quickly moved the practically empty tray and pulled Ichigo into his lap. Gently he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair and held onto him with a gentle grip as he tried to reassure him.

        "What if I'm a terrible mother," Ichigo asked as his voice wavered.

        "You'll be an amazing mother Ichi. I know you will," Grimmjow spoke softly as he touched his forehead to Ichigo's.

        "Do you really think so," Ichigo asked as he looked up at Grimmjow uncertainly.

        "I know so," Grimmjow said before he tenderly kissed Ichigo.

        Ichigo was hesitant at first, but soon returned the kiss. 'Grimmjow's right. I just need to have more self-confidence.' Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and deepened the kiss. Ichigo moved to straddle Grimmjow's waist and sat on his lap as he tried to get as much physical contact as possible.

        But before it could get anymore heated, they heard the front door open and close. Shortly after they heard Szayel call,"Grimmjow?! Ichigo?!"

        Grimmjow sighed in disappointment before he moved Ichigo off his lap and walked to the bedroom door, which stood ajar. "Upstairs," Grimmjow called down to him.

        Grimmjow walked back to stand next to the bed and said,"Ulquiorra's here too. Szayel probably has him carrying the equipment."

        Ichigo nodded in understanding as Szayel and Ulquiorra entered the room. 

        "Hello," Szayel said in a cheerful voice with a smile.

        "Hi," Ichigo said with a tired smile.

        "How do you feel," Szayel asked as he set his things down on the bed.

        "Tired, I threw up before breakfast," Ichigo told him.

        "Morning sickness," Szayel said as he directed Ulquiorra on where to put the ultra-sound machine.

        "I woke up and found him puking up last night's dinner into the toilet," Grimmjow said to him.

        Szayel quickly wrote it down on a notepad before he plugged in the ultra-sound machine.

        "Have you experienced any other symptoms of being pregnant. like food cravings?" Szayel asked him in a professional tone.

        "I guess, I just ate some chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice," Ichigo said with a shrug.

        Szayel wrote it down on the notepad before pulling out a stethoscope. "I'm going to check you breathing and blood pressure before I do the ultra-sound," Szayel said as he walked over to him.

        "Okay," Ichigo said before removing the top of his shihakusho. 

        "It seems like you know how this works, good," Szayel said happily.

        "My dad is a doctor," Ichigo said casually.

        Szayel checked his breathing and then wrote something on his notepad. "Anything special about him? Any siblings?" Szayel asked curiously.

        "My dad used to be the captain of the 10th court guard company back in the Soul Society. Karin and Yuzu are my younger twin sisters. Karin can see spirits like me, but Yuzu can only make out blurry shapes of the spirits." Ichigo just shrugged it off.

        Szayel paused and asked,"What about your mother?"

        Ichigo looked down at the bed before he said,"She died protecting me from a hollow when I was nine. I didn't know about my powers then, but my spirit energy attracted a lot of hollows pretty often. There was nothing I could do to save her from it."

        Szayel waited before he said,"Of course there was nothing you could do. You were just a child, you probably couldn't tell what it was."

        Ichigo didn't respond and continued to stare at the bed.

        "You shouldn't blame yourself."

        Ichigo was surprised as he looked at Ulquiorra and asked,"How did you know?"

        "Had I lost someone precious to me, I would have done the same," Ulquiorra told him. "The difference is that were a child. Even if you did have your powers, you wouldn't have been able to kill the hollow that killed your mother."

        "You're right about that," Ichigo paused,"I was able to borrow Rukia's power the first time I fought a hollow. Later on I fought Grand Fisher, the hollow that killed my mother. He nearly killed me."

        It was silent for a moment before Szayel said,"Okay, time for the ultra-sound."

        Szayel put gel on the ultra-sound wand and pressed it to Ichigo's abdomen. He slowly began to move it around as he looked at the screen. Suddenly he stopped and smiled wide. "Congratulations," he said,"You're gonna be parents."

        "What?!" Grimmjow and Ichigo asked in unison.

        Szayel looked to Ichigo and said,"There's four of them, you're pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

        "Say what now?"  Ichigo was dumbfounded.

        "You're pregnant," Szayel chuckled as he said this. 

        "And there's four of them," Grimmjow asked him excitedly. He looked so excited, Ichigo was surprised he wasn't bouncing on the balls of his feet.

        Szayel rolled his eyes and said,"Yes, there's four of them." But he couldn't keep his own happiness out of his tone.

        Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo with pride and sat down as he pulled his young mate into his lap. Then he looked to Szayel and asked,"So when will we have to stop mating?"

        Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's arm with a scowl on his face. Ichigo's face had flushed a deep red out of embarrassment, while Grimmjow just laughed at him.

        "Well," Szayel paused,"I suggest stopping at month 5, but you can still mate if you're extremely careful during intercourse."

        Ichigo held his face in his hands as he tired to hide his embarrassment. Grimmjow just grinned at Szayel and said,"Nice."

        "I suggest you get some rest and eat plenty of food," Szayel told Ichigo as he began to put his equipment away. Which he handed to Ulquiorra to carry back to Las Noches.

        "Thanks for coming Szayel," Ichigo said a little embarrassed.

        "No problem. Grimmjow, I expect you to take good care of Ichigo," Szayel said as he pointed at him.

        "Of course I'll take good care of him. I'm a good Alpha," Grimmjow  replied proudly.

        "If he doesn't treat you well, just tell me and I'll get rid of him for you," Ulquiorra told Ichigo seriously.

        "Hey! Quit movin' in on my mate! He's my Beta," Grimmjow yelled at Ulquiorra.

        Ichigo just laughed, while Ulquiorra just gave him a small smirk in response. Szayel groaned in annoyance and said,"Will you two stop fighting over Ichigo. He's a person, not an object."

        Ichigo stopped laughing when he noticed Szayel's annoyed tone. "Wait a sec," Ichigo asked,"how long have they been fighting over me? You make it sound like they've been doing it for a while."

        "3 weeks before you defeated Aizen up to now, that's how long." Szayel told him a little miffed.

        "Oh." Ichigo was surprised,'Since when did Ulquiorra start liking me?' He looked between the two of them and shrugged.

        "Yeah, just imagine how bad it can get. If Aizen hadn't been there to keep them in line, Las Noches would be a pile of dirt." Szayel told him.

        Ichigo sighed and shook his head before he said,"Alphas."

        "I know. Well, we'll be going. I'll come back to check on you every two months with Ulquiorra. See ya," Szayel said before he left with Ulquiorra behind him.

        Ichigo put on the top of his shihakusho and laid back down with a sigh.

        "You okay," Grimmjow asked as he laid down next to Ichigo.

        Ichigo smiled, then giggled, then full on laughed. This worried Grimmjow a bit and confused him. "Of course I am," Ichigo said through laughs.

        Grimmjow grinned and said,"I don't know about that, you sound a little insane."

        "Maybe I am, maybe it's just my hormones," Ichigo said as his laughs slowly died down.

        "Ya know Ichigo, we could have some fun," Grimmjow suggested. He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner when Ichigo looked at him.

        Ichigo scowled and asked,"Is sex all you think about?!"

        Grimmjow smirked and said,"With a mate like you, it's hard not to."

        Ichigo's face was as red as a tomato within seconds.

        Suddenly Grimmjow was on top of Ichigo with one leg between Ichigo's thighs and his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. Grimmjow grinded down on Ichigo, making his rock hard erection known. Ichigo's face flushed a deeper shade of red, if it was even possible. Grimmjow leaned down to whisper in Ichigo's ear and said,"I'm so hard, I just wanna fuck your brains out."

       Ichigo subconsciously moaned at the thought, he liked it when Grimmjow got rough. Then another thought occurred to him, 'What if we did it with Grimmjow in his released form?' Ichigo tried to picture it and moaned even louder. This confused Grimmjow a bit so he asked,"What ya thinkin' about?" 

        Ichigo hadn't realized he moaned out loud until Grimmjow asked him that. Ichigo's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to think of a way to tell Grimmjow about the idea.

        "Well," he asked,"Get on with it!"

        "I thought...," Ichigo paused,"I was thinking that maybe we could do it while you were in your released form." Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow to the dresser to avoid his questioning gaze.

        "I don't see why not. I've thought of doing like that once or twice," Grimmjow said with a grin.

        Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow in surprise and asked,"Really?!"

        "Yeah, the first time I fought you in released form, I wondered what it would be like if I pinned you down, ripped your clothes off, and just took you like that. Man I was so hard after that, I almost did it," Grimmjow said with his usual psychotic grin. His erection jumped at the memory of his little fantasy.

        "You thought of raping me?!" Ichigo was utterly shocked.

        "It's not rape if you like it," Grimmjow said,"Think about it."

        Ichigo tried to imagine it, and nearly came in his hakama. 'Holy shit! I am such a fucking masochist!'

         **'Duh King! Ya nearly came when ya fantasized about 'im rapin' ya!'**

        'Shut it Shiro!' Ichigo scowled without realizing it.

        "What's wrong," Grimmjow asked confused.

        "Arguing with Shiro, and I just realized I am such a fucking masochist. I almost came when I imagined it," Ichigo said with a pout.

        "I know, I felt yer dick twitch. And tell Shiro to shut the fuck up, 'cause I wanna have some fun with my mate," Grimmjow said a little impatient from waiting.

        "He heard you," Ichigo told him.

        "Good," Grimmjow said haughtily.

        "Now he's talking shit about you. Said you have a small dick compared to his. I've seen it, it's only an inch bigger than yours," Ichigo shrugged casually.

        "Why the fuck have you seen his dick?!" Grimmjow was a little pissed.

        Ichigo rolled his eyes and said,"We were comparing sizes like a month ago. He bet he had a bigger dick than me, so we compared them. His is bigger."

        Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo and then asked,"Can we just try it now? My dick gets bigger in my released form."

        Ichigo just smirked up at him and nodded his consent.


	14. Chapter 14

        It wasn't long before Grimmjow was in his released form, while Ichigo prepped himself. Because Grimmjow had been right, he was bigger in his released form. Grimmjow couldn't prep Ichigo because he had claws for fingers.

        Ichigo was moaning really loud by the time he had four fingers in. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers out, only when he thought Ichigo had stretched himself enough. Ichigo whimpered at the loss, but Grimmjow grinned as he said,"Don't worry Kitten, you'll have something much better in ya soon enough."

        Grimmjow flipped Ichigo on his stomach, which earned him a yelp of surprise from the orangette. He raised Ichigo's hips and lined himself up with Ichigo's wet and waiting entrance. Ichigo tried to hold himself up on his elbows as Grimmjow began to push in. Once the tip was in, Grimmjow pushed in with one quick thrust. Grimmjow groaned at the tight, wet heat wrapped around his achingly hard cock. It was so tight, Grimmjow thought he had died and been reborn. Grimmjow's grip on Ichigo's hips was so hard, that his claws began to cut into Ichigo's skin.

        Ichigo began to whimper as he arched back against Grimmjow's hips and felt the man's cock move deeper inside of him.

        "Someone's eager," Grimmjow said in a low voice with his usual psychotic grin. He leaned over Ichigo and licked the shell of the orangette's ear with the tip of his tongue. He felt the shiver that ran down the orangette's spine and smirked.

        Grimmjow pulled out until only the tip was left and then rammed himself back in. Ichigo screamed in pleasure as Grimmjow's cock hit his prostate head on. Grimmjow growled as he began a brutal pace. The bed slammed against the wall so hard that the room shook with the force of it.

        Ichigo moaned uncontrollably with each thrust that hit his prostate. Grimmjow's tail went around Ichigo's waist to wrap around the orangette's achingly hard shaft and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo couldn't take anymore as he called out,"G-Grimm! I-I'm gonna...!"

        Ichigo didn't get to finish as Grimmjow's tail tightened around his aching cock to keep him from climaxing. Ichigo was on the verge of tears as he whimpered,"G-Grimm. Let...let me come!"

        Grimmjow responded as he growled out,"If ya really want ta, then beg me ta let ya come. I know ya can beg."

        Ichigo shook his head as he whimpered from not being able to come. Grimmjow's thrusts grew harder as Ichigo moaned and his arms gave out. Ichigo turned his head to the side as it fell to the pillow so he didn't suffocate. His hands clutched at the bed sheets to have something to hold onto. Ichigo didn't want to beg, but not being able to come was becoming painful. And the pain only added to his arousal until it was too painful to handle. 

        Ichigo turned his head to look back at Grimmjow and tried to talk. But before he could get a word out, Grimmjow slammed into his prostate. Ichigo called out Grimmjow's name and felt himself climax, even with Grimmjow's tail wrapped around his, now spent, cock.

        Grimmjow rammed himself deep inside of Ichigo one last time and knotted him as he filled him with several loads of hot, white cum. Grimmjow carefully rolled them onto their sides and pulled Ichigo to his chest as he cuddled up to the , now asleep, orangette. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's temple and drifted off to sleep as he put his hand over Ichigo's abdomen.

        It was only five hours later when Grimmjow woke up at the smell of distress coming from his sleeping mate. He quickly pulled out of the orangette and looked at him in concern.

        Ichigo looked like he was in pain as tears flowed down his cheeks and he whimpered in his sleep. The orangette tried to shrink in on himself, but Grimmjow pulled him into his own lap and tried to gently wake him up. He pinched his arm, lightly shook him, and even went so far as to bite his earlobe. But none of those attempts worked, so he resorted to biting Ichigo's mating mark and broke the skin as he felt a metallic taste fill his mouth.

        Ichigo gasped awake and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he tried to calm his breathing. Grimmjow pulled back and looked down at his mate as he brushed away the tears with his thumbs. "Are you okay," Grimmjow asked with a very concerned look.

        Ichigo shook his head and then rested it on Grimmjow's chest as he clung to his Alpha. Grimmjow held him tighter and rubbed his hips soothingly to calm him down.

        "Do you wanna talk about it?" Grimmjow asked him in a soft tone.

        Ichigo shook his head and said,"Not now."

        Grimmjow's  chest ached in pain at the sight of his precious mate's suffering. He tried to reassure him that everything was alright as he whispered softly.

        Soon Ichigo's grip loosened and his breathing evened out. Ichigo had fallen back to sleep in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow sighed as he laid Ichigo back down on the bed. He was still worried about Ichigo's nightmare. He ran a hand through his blue locks and sighed,'What was so bad about his nightmare that could have made him act like that?' He looked back at the sleeping orangette with a look of concern. Then he noticed Ichigo had his arms wrapped around his own abdomen while he curled into a ball. Grimmjow laid down next to Ichigo and pulled the orangette to his chest as he held onto him.

        Grimmjow waited for an hour and a half for Ichigo to wake up. When the orangette began to stir, Grimmjow gave him a little shake. Ichigo's eyes opened grudgingly from his nap. "Hey," Grimmjow greeted him quietly.

        "Hi," Ichigo replied in a tired tone. Ichigo uncurled himself and sat up to rest his back on the headboard. Grimmjow repeated the motion and pulled Ichigo to his chest as he wrapped his arms around the orangette's waist.

        "You know you can talk to me, right Ichi?" Grimmjow asked him in concern.

        "Of course I do," Ichigo said as he leaned back on his Alpha.

        "Then tell me. What had you so upset," Grimmjow asked.

        Ichigo heard the worry in his Alpha's voice and felt guilty for making him worry, but he was still hesitant to tell him. Ichigo didn't want to worry his Alpha over some nightmare, but he was afraid that if he talked about it, that it would come true.

        "Please Ichi, talk to me," Grimmjow pleaded.

        "I...," Ichigo hesitated again,"The nightmare I had was really, really intense and painful. At first there was nothing. It was just me sitting in an empty room by myself. And then came the pain in my stomach, it was like my insides were being ripped out. Then I felt something hot and I looked down over my shoulder. That's when I saw it, the blood had soaked my hakama and was leaking onto the floor to make a pool of blood. I felt the emptiness inside me and that's when I knew. I had lost the cubs. I began to scream and sob, and then you woke me up." By the time Ichigo finished, he was crying again.

        Grimmjow pulled him close and firmly said,"That's not going to happen. I won't leave you alone like that, and I won't let that happen. I promise Ichi. I'll make sure of it."


	15. Chapter 15

        In the Soul Society, Yamamoto was absolutely furious with them. They hadn't returned with Ichigo as he had ordered them to.

        "What do you mean you couldn't bring him back?! I should have you punished for insubordination!" To say Yamamoto was angry, would be an understatement.

        The other captains flinched, while Kensei and Shinji took it in stride.

        Calmly, Kensei replied,"Ichigo refused to leave and said he was happy with his mate. Some of Lieutenant Abarai's words made him angry, and we were lucky Ichigo's new Alpha was there to calm him down. And besides, the Arrancars are no longer a threat to us. Not only that, Ichigo can help us keep an eye on them. I'd say it's a win-win."

        "And who would this benefit?!" Yamamoto practically roared.

        No one said anything until Shinji replied,"Ichigo gets to live a happy life with someone who loves him, and we have someone to keep an eye on the Arrancars. That's a win-win situation."

        "In other words," Kensei paused,"Ichigo's happy, and we can relax knowing the Arrancars are being kept in line by Ichigo."

        "The Arrancar does not love him, the Arrancars have no hearts! They can't possibly feel emotion!" Yamamoto was going off the rails.

        "Hollows don't have hearts. Arrancars on the other hand, we know next to nothing about. Except for a few of their mating practices provided to us by Captain Hirako and er...his mate," said Captain Kurotsuchi.

        Shinji sighed and said,"Arrancars do have hearts. The moment a hollow becomes a vasto lorde or an Arrancar, they gain the ability to feel emotion. Which means they also gain a heart in the process of the change. Some of them just choose to ignore the emotions they feel, while others try to comprehend and understand their new emotions."

        Captain Kurotsuchi quickly wrote the new information down on a notepad and then asked,"Do you think I could ask you some more in depth questions after the meeting? I like to be thorough in my research."

        "That's fine, but Kensei will come with me," Shinji said with a bored expression.

        "Fine by me," Captain Kurotsuchi said as he waved his hand dismissively.

        "Captain Hirako, you are to tell Captain Kurotsuchi everything you know on Arrancars and vasto lordes. As well as keep in contact with Kurosaki. I don't need another rebellion or uprising taking place," Yamamoto told him seriously.

        "Consider it done," Shinji said nonchalantly.

        "Good, you are all dismissed," Yamamoto said in a much calmer voice.

        Shinji and Kensei followed Captain Kurotsuchi, while the other captains left to their offices. Byakuya was almost there as Renji finally caught up with him.

        "Captain, how did the meeting end," Renji asked anxiously.

        "It ended well, despite how furious the Head-Captain was. But it could have gone better. And if I had to take a guess by the nervous look on your face, you and the other lieutenants heard his yelling," Byakuya said as monotone as ever as they entered Byakuya's office.

        Renji nervously scratched the back of his neck as he said,"I'm sure everyone in Seireitei heard the Head-Captain."

        "I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Byakuya said as he sat at his desk and began to work. He sighed when he noticed Renji standing slightly behind him and to his right.

        "Is there something you need Renji?"

        "I uh...," the redhead hesitated,"I wanted to know if you wanted to have drinks later. The guys and I usually have drinks at the end of he day. So, do you want to have drinks later with the guys and me?" Renji held his breath in anticipation of a firm "no" from the man he's practically worshiped.

        "Sure, a few drinks once in a while is fine by me." Byakuya said as he worked.

        "You really need to-- wait what?!"

        Renji waited for Byakuya to repeat what he had just told him. Byakuya just sighed and said,"I will join you and your...friends for drinks, but only every once in a while. I do still have duties as the head of the Kuchiki family."

        Renji was grinning by the time Byakuya had finished talking. "Great! Then I'll see you at the eleventh court guard barracks at sunset," Renji said excitedly before leaving for his own office, which was just a small side room connected to Byakuya's.

        Byakuya watched him go through the corner of his eye, while he subconsciously watched Renji's ass as he walked. 'Maybe after drinks I could--,' Byakuya quickly turned back to his work as he internally chastised himself for having such thoughts about his lieutenant.

        "Don't know how much longer I can restrain myself. Renji makes it very hard for me," Byakuya mumbled to himself. He cast on final glance towards Renji and then buried himself in his paperwork.

        It was hours before Byakuya finished the paperwork he had. Renji walked out of his small office as he stretched and yawned like a cat. Byakuya put down his pen and sighed at the soreness in his wrist.

        "Something wrong Captain," Renji asked curiously.

        "No, it's nothing Renji," Byakuya said as he stood up with the same emotionless expression as always.

        "Are you sure?" Renji looked at him with a worried expression that almost looked like a pout.

        Byakuya could hear the worry in his tone, but he was too busy staring at Renji's slightly jutted lip to answer him. Renji waved his hand in front of Byakuya's face, which finally snapped him out of his trance-like state.

        Byakuya grabbed Renji's wrist and pulled him down so he could whisper in the redhead's ear. "You should be careful about how close you get to other people Renji. Someone could take advantage of you." Quickly, Byakuya tripped Renji by his ankle and pinned him to the floor.

        Renji struggled a bit, but stopped when he noticed Byakuya staring at him. Renji's face flushed a deep red, almost as red as his hair, and squirmed under Byakuya's intense gaze. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he said,"Please stop squirming. You're making it very hard for me." To prove his point, Byakuya ground his hips against Renji's. Which ground his achingly hard cock against Renji's thigh.

        Renji's breath hitched at the sensation and looked down to see a very prominent bulge in Byakuya's hakama. Renji looked back up into Byakuya's eyes and began to stutter out,"C-C-Captain! W-what are you doing?!"

        Byakuya's eyes were filled with absolute hunger when he said,"Teaching you a lesson about getting too close to other people."

        Byakuya licked his lips, and Renji trembled with anticipation at the sight.


	16. Chapter 16

        Byakuya untied the sash of Renji's hakama with quick, graceful precision. He removed the top of Renji's shihakusho and threw it to the side. Quickly, Byakuya used the sash from Renji's hakama to tie his hands above his head. Lastly, he removed Renji's hakama and loincloth, leaving the redhead completely exposed.

        Renji had been shocked into silence as Byakuya removed his clothes. He hadn't expected something like this to happen after he finally worked up the courage to ask Byakuya out for drinks. Renji's whole body flushed red at being exposed in such a way. His body twitched and trembled as Byakuya's hand roamed over his chest. The man above him so intent on examining all of his tattoos as if they were part of an intricate painting. Renji began to harden at every little touch and caress of Byakuya's hands on his body.

        When Byakuya noticed Renji's hard length, he leaned down to whisper in Renji's ear. "Are you excited Renji? Does it feel good when I do this," just as he asked Renji this, he pinched one of the stiff pink buds on the redhead's chest.

        Renji had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud. He closed his eyes as Byakuya twisted and rubbed the pink bud between his fingers.

        Byakuya watched Renji's reactions with close attention as he toyed with the redhead. Deciding to turn up the heat, Byakuya moved down to lick and nip at the other pink bud which had, so far, gone untouched.

        Renji gasped as he arched up into the man above him. His eyes flew open of their own accord and looked at Byakuya as the man continued his ministrations. Renji couldn't hold back the moans and gasps that escaped from his mouth.

        Byakuya had locked his gaze with Renji's and slowly began to trail down the redhead's chest and abdomen. He made sure to avoid the redhead's erection as he began to mark Renji's thighs as he sucked and bit them.

        The redhead beneath him began to writhe and squirm at the attention. Byakuya's gaze made Renji feel as if his whole body was on fire. But he felt that if he broke eye contact, that it would be over as soon as it had started. The redhead had never expected something like this, especially not from his beloved Captain. Said man was currently trailing down to lick and suck at Renji's virgin entrance.

        Suddenly, Renji's vision turned white as he hit his climax. Renji threw his head back with a loud moan as hot, white cum spurted out. The redhead's chest and stomach were now completely covered with his own seed.

        Renji's breathing was ragged and heavy as his body went limp. He heard a low and sultry chuckle come from Byakuya, and looked down at him.

        "C...Captain?" Renji asked between breathes.

        Byakuya smirked back up at him and said,"It's not over yet Renji. I'm not going to let you off that easy. I haven't even cum yet."

        Byakuya's tone was full of hunger and lust as he stared at the redhead.

        Renji gulped at the look in Byakuya's eyes and the sultry tone in his voice. This was the most emotion he had seen from the man. What surprised him was that the emotion his captain was showing, was directed at him. And when the redhead saw that smirk, he whined and subconsciously spread his legs. His face flushed again in embarrassment,'What the hell am I doing?! I feel like I just non-verbally begged him to fuck my brains out!'

        Byakuya chuckled again and then continued to make a meal out of the redhead. Said redhead moaned loudly as his soft cock began to harden with over-stimulation. The raven-haired man pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and began to thrust his tongue in and out of the writhing redhead below him. Soon Byakuya added, not one, but two of his fingers. Renji gasped at the slight pain that the invasion caused, but then the pleasure overtook the pain. The redhead was too busy blissed out in pleasure to notice Byakuya untie his hakama and push it down.

        The raven-haired man removed his loincloth, which did nothing to hide his 10 inch erection. Byakuya sat up and gripped the back of Renji's knees to spread his legs wider as he lined himself up with the redhead's stretched entrance. Renji looked up at Byakuya with eyes glazed over with lust and whimpered in a higher pitch. The redhead pulled and twisted his arms as he tried to get his hands untied. Byakuya shook his head and began to push slowly into the redhead's entrance inch by inch.

        Once the tip of his cock was in, Byakuya thrusted all the way in with a swift snap of his hips. Renji yelled out in what seemed to be a mix of pain and pleasure at the sudden movement. The raven-haired man groaned once he was fully seated in the redhead. The man gave Renji a moment to adjust to his size, taking note of the way the redhead trembled ever so slightly.

        Renji had closed his eyes, but he opened them to look up at Byakuya ever so slowly. He noticed how the raven-haired man was tense and kept his jaw clenched. The man's eyes were almost completely clouded with lust, but he was obviously restraining himself with whatever self-control he had left. From what Renji could tell, the raven-haired man wanted to desperately fuck him into oblivion. It was that deep seated root of desire in Byakuya's eyes that made him bare his neck in submission.

        The sight of Renji submitting to him had made the raven-haired man snap. In an instant, Byakuya pulled all the way out before he roughly thrusted back into Renji's tight heat with a loud growl. The redhead threw his head back with a moan that was on the verge of becoming a scream. The next thrust really did have the redhead screaming as the raven-haired man's cock hit his prostate. It looked like Renji was going to climax again, but Byakuya quickly took down the redhead's hair and tied the hair-tie around Renji's cock. This caused the redhead to whimper.

        "Not until I've come," Byakuya growled as he started a brutal pace. Byakuya abused Renji's prostate with each thrust, causing the redhead to practically scream and moan in variations. Renji's eyes began  to tear up and his back arched, which caused Byakuya to go deeper inside his body.

        After a few more brutal thrusts, Byakuya pushed as deep as he could inside Renji and came. Shortly after, Byakuya removed the hair-tie around Renji's cock and allowed the redhead to cum again over both of their chests and stomachs with a loud moan.

        The only sounds in the room were their heavy and ragged breathes. Renji was limp beneath Byakuya as he tried to process what just happened, but his mind was too hazy.

        Byakuya pulled out of him, cleaned them up, and quickly got dressed as his breathing returned to normal. Before he left, Byakuya looked down at Renji and said,"No one else is to touch you in the manner I just have. Understand?"

        Exhaustedly, Renji nodded his head and slowly got dressed because of how sore he was. Renji went to his quarters in the barracks to sleep and shook his head. 'What the hell just happened?'

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! The next one may take me a while, considering all the school work I have.


End file.
